Criminal Fall In Love
by odes
Summary: Kehidupan di Konoha pasca perang besar ketiga dunia Shinobi. seperti apakah Sasuke setelah kembali ke Konoha? benarkah dia sudah melepaskan bencinya pada desa? bagaimana dengan Sakura dan perasaannya pada sang Uchiha?chap chap terakhir! dont miss it! NEW CHAP /16/ is UP!
1. Chapter I & II

**Jatuh Cinta Pidana (Bab I)**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Asli Karakter di Naruto

Disclaimer oleh: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Nilai: T - M

Kategori: (CANON) Cinta, sakit / kenyamanan, kekerasan

_Ketemu lagi sama Odes _

_Kali ini datang membawa cerita gajeness terbaru.._

_Penasaran ?_

_CEKIDOT~_

Akhir perang besar ketiga dunia Shinobi…

Kelompok 7 telah kembali dengan formasi sempurna, Sasuke kembali berada di tengah mereka. Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura lega luar biasa. Mereka pun akhirnya mampu mengalahkan musuh paling kuat, Kaguya.

Mengalahkan Kaguya membuat chakra mereka habis terkuras. Terutama Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu terlihat amat kelelahan. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun, gadis cantik itu sempoyongan.

BRUUKK ...

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Rasanya energinya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tapi sebelum tubuh gadis itu terhempas mengenai tanah, sesosok tubuh telah dengan sigap menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

**Sasuke Uchiha…**

Pemuda itu lah yang menolong Sakura. Dalam dekapan kekar lengan Sasuke, membuat Sakura merasa dirinya begitu kecil. Tapi juga begitu… bahagia.

"Sakura ... kau baik-baik saja ..? Seraut wajah dengan helaian rambut perak muncul di pelupuk mata Sakura. Kakashi sensei!

"Sakura…!" teriak pemuda kuning kawan akrabnya. Naruto terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apaa…" jawab Sakura lemah, berusaha menenangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu lewat iris emeraldnya, dia melihat sosok yang selama ini begitu dia rindukan. Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ekspresi pemuda tampan itu sangat dingin. Tak ada gurat kekhawatiran diwajahnya seperti kedua orang yang lain, Naruto Uzumaki dan Kakashi Hatake.

**Aaahhh Sasuke… kau masih belum berubah.. wajah dinginmu itu…**

**Tapi kau disini.. bersama kami..itu sudah cukup**

**Oh Kami-Sama, terima kasih telah membawanya kembali..**

Saat sadar, gadis berhelai merah jambu itu telah berada di rumah sakit Konoha.

Pikirannya pun melayang beberapa saat sebelum dia jatuh pingsan. Dia… berada dalam dekap hangat pemuda yang selama begitu dia cintai dan rindukan.

KAMU KAMU

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Bagaimana jika pemuda tampan berambut raven itu memutuskan pergi lagi? Sama seperti saat terakhir kali Sasuke meninggalkan desa Konoha. Pemuda itu pergi tanpa mengucap apapun pada Sakura kecuali "Maaf"

Sakura memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk bangkit. Rasa khawatirnya pada pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sosok yang dikhawatirkan itu tengah duduk sambil menatapnya di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke… "desahnya pelan. Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya. Meski tidak menggunakan sharingan, sepasang onyx miliknya tetap sedalam samudera. Luas dan tak terbacan saat menatap emerald miliknya.

Gadis cantik itu berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga dia kembali terjatuh. Entah kapan pemuda raven itu bergerak, yang jelas dia telah menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuh gadis itu membentur lantai.

"Sasuke.. ku pikir kau telah pergi…"isak gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Sebuah isakan lega dan bahagia karena pemuda tampan itu masih ada disisinya. Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam dada bidang pemuda yang amat dicintainya meski sang pemuda tak membalas pelukannya. _Dan meski_ _cintanya pun tak pernah terbalas~_

YUNANI

Pintu kamar perawatannya terbuka. Seraut wajah manis yang selalu mempesona dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya tampak memasuki kamar perawatan gadis itu. Sai, pemuda dari 'Ne' Anbu yang ditugasi untuk melengkapi kelompok 7 saat Sasuke tak ada, seorang teman yang kembali menemukan jati dirinya yang telah lama menghilang.

"Aaahh kau rupanya… ayo masuk…" ujar Sakura malu-malu. Malu karena teman satu kelomponya itu melihatnya tengah memeluk Sasuke. Meski Sai sendiri telah mengetahui perasaan gadis musim semi itu pada pemuda dihadapannya. _Semua orang mengetahui betapa dalam cinta Sakura pada pemuda tampan berambut raven itu_

Sai tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. " Kau sudah baikan..?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berupa seikat mawar biru pada Sakura.

"Aaahh terima kasih Sai.. kau tidak perlu repot-repot.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa…" jawab gadis musim semi itu sambil tersipu malu. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu kembali tersenyum.

Sementara Sakura tengah menata bunga pemberian Sai di meja, Sai menatap sang pangeran Uchiha ini tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kabar… Sasuke..?" sapa Sai dengan nada sopan. Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan Sai. Wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun

Sai kembali tersenyum melihat Sasuke tak membalas sapaannya. Tapi entah mengapa, di mata pewaris sejati sharingan itu, Sai tampak sedang tersenyum mengejeknya.

Iris mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan. Berbentuk indah dan rumit seperti kelopak bunga yang sedang mekar.

Sakura kaget setelah menyadari perubahan mata Sasuke. Sai dan Sasuke tampak telah siap menyerang satu sama lain.

"Sasu ... ke ..." panggil gadis musim itu takut-takut. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

FYUUTTT

Seketika sepasang iris mata Sasuke kembali normal, tidak berbentuk sharingan lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghambur keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Dalam sekejap, pemuda tampan berambut raven itu telah menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Sakura kembali mendesah. 'kau memang bagaikan segara tanpa riak Sasuke..tenang dan tak pernah bisa terbaca..

Sasuke terlihat gelisah saat pulang ke rumahnya. Di perumahan milik klan Uchiha yang hingga saat ini masih diberi batas pengaman, Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana dia dilahirkan dan menjalani masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia.

Ibu yang menyayanginya dengan lembut, Ayah yang selalu membanggakannya di belakang dan Kakak yang mencintai dirinya dalam diam. Sasuke merasa beruntung memiliki itu semua meski semua telah direnggut tanpa pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Di rumah tempat masa kecilnya dihabiskan itulah sang pemuda mengenang segalanya. Segala yang pernah dimiliki namun dipaksa berakhir begitu saja.

Sasuke mengerang. Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Mengapa Uchiha menjadi klan terkutuk yang membawa takdir kebencian pada desa? Dan kenapa dia terlahir dalam lingkaran klan terkutuk itu?

Sasuke ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ingin merengkuh kembali apa yang masih bisa dia miliki. Bukankah dia belum kehilangan semuanya? Bukankah masih ada guru dan teman yang menunggunya dan seorang gadis yang selama ini tulus mencintainya?

Yaa.. Sasuke sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah muak dengan segala lingkaran benci yang memporak-porandakan klan dan hidupnya. Bisakah dia beristirahat sejenak dari semua ini?

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san…_"gumamnya lirih. Kalimat yang terus diulangnya dan diulang kembali hingga dia tertidur lelap.

Hingga satu mimpi menariknya kembali ke alam nyata~

**BERSAMBUNG ~ ...**

Waktunya author ngomong : (gamau denger? Yaudah gausah dibaca :Pv)

Yuuhuuuu ~

Odes datang menepati janji apdet ff terbaru, CRIMINAL FALL IN LOVE ..

Ini bukan gara2 gue udah bosen nulis BE MINE, cuma ajaa insprirasi datang tiba2 buat ide cerita gajeness terbaru ini :D

Lumayan banyak ide di kepala, jadi semua tinggal dibagi rata sama karya yang lain *padahal dalam proses ngerjainnya, puyeng setengah mati T.T

Tapi konsep CFIL ini beda sm BE MINE yg tiap apdet panjangnya ngalahin Kalimalang, heheheh :D story ini sengaja saya apdet pendek2 *padahal ttep panjang T.T

Selain supaya bikin penasaran, lebih tepatnya supaya bisa lebih cepat ngejar target apdetan :Dv

Sumpah, ngerjain 3 ff berbarengan dalam satu waktu itu sesuatu banget kayak syahroni *ampyuunn dah L

Tapi karena semua dilakukan dengan senang, jadi semuanya ngalir begitu ajaa, gak terasa kayak beban. Apalagi ada kalian semua yang udah berkenan membaca karya abal ini.

Yaahh obrolannya harus diakhiri sampe sini, supaya saya gak ngebacot lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya *plaaakkk

Okee, melihat u di bagian selanjutnya

Silahkan luapkan kesan, pesan atau bahkan makian kalian di kolom komentar.

Withlove Odes

**Jatuh pidana Cinta **

**(Bab II)**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Asli Karakter di Naruto

Disclaimer oleh: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Nilai: T - M

Kategori: Cinta, sakit / kenyamanan, kekerasan

Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata…

Ada dia, ada Ayah dan Ibunya, ada pula Kakak semata wayangnya.

Mereka bersama, duduk berdampingan di tepi danau tempat sang Ayah dahulu pertama kali mengajarkan elemen api padanya.

Kali pertama dia gagal, betapa malunya.. dia tak seistimewa sang Kakak yang dijuluki si jenius pewaris sejati darah Uchiha.

Namun dia berusaha keras, untuk menjadi lelaki yang sesuai untuk menyandang nama Uchiha.

Berhasil.. betapa bangganya… tapi mengapa sang Ayah terlihat biasa saja?

Sang Ayah tidak membanggakannya, seperti yang selama ini dilakukan kepada kakak lelaki satu-satunya.

Dia kecewa, dia marah, dia benci. Kenapa harus selalu kakaknya? Bukankah dia juga anak Ayah dan Ibunya meski tidak istimewa seperti sang Kakak?

Tapi amarahnya menguap, bagai embun pagi. Hilang tanpa bekas. Karena wajah teduh kakaknya. Yang selalu menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang. Yang selalu melindunginya, apapun yang dia lakukan.

Betapa bahagianya~ dia dalam dekap hangat Ibunya, dengan Ayah dan Kakak disampingnya…

Jika ini mimpi, dia tak ingin terbangun lagi~

Lalu di seberang danau terlihat seorang pengguna sharingan seperti keluarganya. membentuk sharingan sempurna seperti kelopak bunga. Lebih indah dari iris mata Kakak dan Ayahnya. Namun juga begitu dingin dan kejam. Mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam. Serba hitam dari kaki hingga kepala. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas. Hanya bola mata sharingan sempurnanya yang terlihat berpendar di kegelapan.

Siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

SYYUUUTTTT

Orang asing itu tiba-tiba menggunakan Amaterasu. Api hitam yang seketika membakar sekelilingnya. Api hitam yang tiba-tiba melalap kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya, semuanya hangus terbakar. Hanya dia yang selamat. Dia ingin menjerit, ingin meronta, namun kenapa lidahnya begitu kelu? Dia seolah lumpuh dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat memporak-porandakan hidup indahnya.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu mendekat. Menghampirinya. Ingin menggapainya. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi tak ada gerakan yang dilakukan. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Sharingan sempurna itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Makin dekat dan semakin dekat..

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Pasrah sudah. Mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu membuka jubah penutup kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya . juga memamerkan sharingan sempurna pada kedua iris matanya.

Sosok itu…

Sasuke Uchiha..

Dirinya sendiri ..

-0000-

Sasuke terbangun dengan bermandikan peluh disekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat pasi. Pemuda berambut raven itu tampaknya baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

Pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu mengatur nafasnya. Sesak. Bingung. Kalut. Terasa begitu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Tapi apa sebenarnya maksud dari mimpinya itu? Ayah, Ibu dan kakak yang hangus terbakar akibat Amaterasunya, dia yang ketakutan dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa maknanya?

Mungkinkah mimpi itu pertanda bahwa dia harus menuntaskan rasa bencinya? Pada desa? Pada teman-temannya? Pada gadis yang mencintainya?

Aaahh tidak, hanya dengan memikirkan gadis berhelai merah jambu itu saja sudah membuat hasrat bencinya menguap seketika. Dan hanya dengan menatap sepasang emerald milik gadis musim semi itu, sudah membuat sharingan miliknya kembali ke bentuk semula.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa api balas dendam telah padam dari lubuk hatinya? Tidak .. tentu saja tidak. Benci yang dirasakannya teramat mendarah daging.

Apalagi jika ingat orang-orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakak semata wayangnya. Itachi dipaksa membantai seluruh klan dan membereskan sendiri kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para petinggi desa dan negara Hi. Itachi yang harus menanggung segala dosanya.

Tapi kenapa pada gadis musim semi rekan satu kelompoknya itu Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda? Bukankah dulu ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak dan bersama dalam kelompok 7, pemuda raven itu selalu mengabaikan sang gadis merah jambu?

Mungkin itu dulu. Saat Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal cinta. Terlalu dini untuk merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Seiring bertambahnya usia, pemuda tampan itu pun makin dewasa.

Ada hasrat yang menggelak setiap kali sepasang onyx milikknya beradu dengan emerald sang gadis. Hasrat yang menarik sisi kelelakiannya. Harus diakui, matanya kalah jeli dengan seniornya si alis tebal yang berpenampilan norak, Rock Lee. Lee sejak dulu sudah menyukai Sakura. Lee sudah bisa melihat sisi menarik dari gadis pinky itu.

Dan, baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura sebagai seorang wanita. Baru kali ini pula Sasuke menganggap rekan masa kecilnya itu sebagai gadis yang menarik minatnya sebagai seorang pemuda. Gadis itu tidak hanya sukses berkembang sebagai seorang Kunoichi hebat tapi juga tumbuh sebagai seorang gadis cantik dengan sejuta pesona yang menarik hasrat kelelakiannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Seingatnya, tak ada seorang penduduk Konoha yang berani memasuki wilayah klan Uchiha. Selain karena area terlarang, kengerian akibat pembantaian seluruh klan yang dilakukan Itachi Uchiha, kakak semata wayangnya masih menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi penduduk desa.

"Sasuke… kau di dalam?" satu suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu pun segera keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Sakura ..."

BERSAMBUNG ~

Author gak bakal ngomong panjang kali lebar kali luas kali tinggi,

Cuman mau bilang, MAKASI buat yang udh berkenan baca :*

Withlove Odes


	2. Chapter III

**Criminal Fall In Love **

**( Chapter III )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : M for save  
><strong>

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**(Canon). DLDR!**

**Mind to ripiuu? arigachuu :***

Gadis bersuai merah jambu yang baru saja mengusik pikirannya, kini telah ada di depan mata.

"Sasuke… kau baik-baik saja?"ujarnya, terlihat khawatir karena wajah pemuda di depannya tampak pucat. Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Karena dilihatnya pemuda di depannya ini diam saja, naluri kunoichi milik Sakura bekerja. Dimajukannya tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu panas Sasuke…" ujarnya cepat. Ada nada khawatir di tiap kata-katanya.

Tanpa mengetahui tindakannya barusan membuat jantung pemuda dihadapannya berdesir tak biasa.

Sakura memapah tubuh pemuda tampan itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Sudah makan…?" tanya gadis berhelai pink itu. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Tatapan onyx nya tetap melekat ke arah gadis di depannya itu.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Belum pernah pemuda raven di depannya ini menatapnya sedemikian intens.

Gadis cantik itu bergegas pergi ke dapur. Kalau hanya sekedar membuatkan bubur orang sakit, dirinya yang tak jago memasak pun bisa.

Sasuke menunggu gadis bersuai mereh jambu itu dalam diam. Sakura masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan pemuda raven tampan itu bagaimana Sakura menangis kala dirinya terluka pada saat ujian Chuunin di hutan Shi no Mori akibat ulah Sabaku milik Gaara dan Orochimaru.

Sakura~ kau dan Naruto masih seperti dulu.. hanya aku yang berubah…

-000-

Gadis musim semi itu datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur panas. Wajahnya tampak berseri bahagia.

"Ini… makanlah…" gadis itu menyodorkan hasil masakannya ke depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Mmmmm.. mau aku suapkan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke masih diam, namun rasanya secara samar gadis itu melihat sebuah anggukan.

Pelan, disuapinya pemuda yang telah lama dicintainya itu. Mencintai pemuda ini sempat membuat gadis itu merana. Meski rasanya semua rasa sakitnya kini terbayar lunas hanya dengan kehadiran pamuda tampan itu disisinya.

Dia tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini.. tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya. Cukup seperti ini…cukup dengan pemuda itu ada disampingnya sehingga gadis itu bisa merawat semua lukanya..

"Ada apa kau kemari?" satu suara bernada dalam itu memecah kesunyian yang dominan terasa.

"Aaahhh…anu…i…itu…" gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tampak kesulitan berbicara. Mungkin sedang mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal bagi pertanyaan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Aaahh ya.. soal pemakaman Neji senpai besok hari, Nona Tsunade memintaku memeberitahumu…" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lega. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan alasan yang diminta.

"Aku tidak datang…" jawaban pemuda di hadapannya ini sukses membuat Sakura terperangah.

"Kenapa..?" tanya gadis musim semi itu, bingung.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan untuk hadir disana…" jawab pemuda tampan itu tampak kecewa namun berusaha untuk tak diperlihatkan.

"Baiklah…"desah gadis merah jambu itu dengan senyum dipaksa.

Sasuke~ kau masih enggan berbaur dengan kami, kau masih terjebak dalam duniamu sendiri. Tak bisakah kau melepaskan semua benci dan amarahmu? Tak bisakah kau kembali bersama kami seperti dulu lagi?

Jantung Sakura terasa mau meledak manakala dilihatnya Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tatapan dalam sepasang onyx nya, aroma tubuhnya, helai raven yang jatuh menutupi wajah tampannya, semua itu membuat Sakura merasa gila.

Sasuke menatapnya semakin intens seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang kian merapat. Dua mahluk berlainan jenis kelamin, di bawah satu atap, di dalam temaramnya cahaya…

Tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh lengan mulus milik Sakura. Ada desiran perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti gadis musim semi itu.

"Pergilah…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget, antara bingung dan malu. Bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi, dan malu mengingat bagaimana dirinya melayang hanya dengan sentuhan ringan pemuda tampan itu.

Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, gadis berhela merah jambu itu segera pergi. Meninggalkan sang pangeran Uchiha seorang diri.

Pergilah~ bila kau terlalu lama disini, aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang menghancurkan kehormatanmu sebagai seorang wanita

-0000-

Sakura termenung di kamarnya seorang diri. Kebiasaan yang telah lama dilakukannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa.

Di malam-malam yang terasa mencekam itulah Sakura menangis sendirian. Terlebih bila memandang bingkai fotonya bersama kelompok 7 kala mereka bersama. Begitu banyak kenangan. Begitu banyak suka duka.

Namun kini, pemuda yang dicintainya itu telah kembali. Meski rasanya masih berupa bayang-bayang.

Pikiran Sakura berkelana, entah kemana hingga gadis cantik itu terlelap. Terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Berangsur mendekatinya. Wajah tampannya bersembunyi di balik temaram cahaya rembulan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu melumat lembut bibir ranum miliknya. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

Puas bermain dengan bibirnya, permainan Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Desahan semakin kencang terdengar manakala pemuda itu menggigit lehernya dan menciptakan bekas kemerahan disana.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak liar, menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura pun merasakan gejolak aneh pada dirinya.

Ini kali pertama gadis merah jambu itu bermimpi seliar ini tentang pemuda yang dicintainya. Sentuhan Sasuke, ciuman lembutnya, terasa begitu nyata bagi Sakura.

Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh. Gadis itu adalah shinobi tipe genjutsu. Sakura bisa mendeteksi dan merasakan ini bukanlah alam mimpinya.

Ini adalah genjutsu. Tapi siapakah pelakunya?

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak kian mendominasi tubuh indahnya. Kecupan, jilatan, dan gigitan dilakukan pemuda itu dengan liar.

Sakura baru menyadari perubahan bentuk mata pemuda yang tengah asik bergumul dengan tubuhnya. Iris matanya berbentuk rinnegan!

Untuk bisa lepas dari genjutsu lawan, tidaklah mudah. Diperlukan cara untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri entah dengan segel chakra atau mengganggu aliran chakra tersebut.

Dan Sakura teringat akan cara yang diajarkan gurunya. Bila dia menggigit jarinya dan membentuk segel 'Kai' atau pelepasan, dia bisa terbebas dari genjutsu ini.

Tak ada waktu lagi. Tangan pemuda tampan itu tampak mengarah ke dadanya. Kehormatannya sebagai wanita dipertaruhkan

Meski dia mencintai pemuda ini, meski dia menikmati setiap sentuhannya,

Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu mencekal kedua tangannya. Memegangnya erat.

"Kau sebaiknya menikmatinya saja, Sakura chan…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menjilat daun telinganya.

TO BE CONTINUE~

Huwaaaa,,

Maap kalo chapter ini ada adegan yg gak sesuai buat kalian

Hontou ni gomen T.T

Makasi buat yang udh berkenan baca :*

RIPIIUU Onegai


	3. Chapter IV

**Criminal Fall In Love **

**( Chapter IV )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T – M**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…hen…hentikan…tolong…" gadis itu berusaha meronta. Berusaha membebaskan diri dari pemuda yang berusaha menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Namun seakan telinganya tuli, pemuda tampan itu mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke mulai melepas baju bagian atas Sakura. Sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha mengikat tangan gadis musim semi itu di tepi ranjang agar berhenti meronta.

Bagian dada gadis itu pun terbuka. Memamerkan tubuh atasnya yang masih dibalut bra berwarna hitam.

"Pilihan warna yang bagus, Sakura…" ucap pemuda raven itu sambil tersenyum puas. Bibirnya kembali mengeksplor bibir serta isi mulut dari gadis bersuai merah jambu yang kini telah pasrah di bawah kuasanya.

Sakura sendiri bukan tanpa perlawanan. Gadis cantik itu berusaha meronta saat Sasuke mendominasi bibir dan tubuhnya. Hanya saja, tenaga pemuda penyandang nama Uchiha itu jauh melebihinya.

Pemuda tampan itu tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk melawan. Terus didominasinya permainan mengasyikan ini. Inilah kali pertama sang bungsu Uchiha melakukannya bersama seorang wanita.

Air liur terlihat menetes di sudut-sudut bibir gadis merah jambu itu. Entah siapa pemiliknya. Panasnya lidah mereka yang saling bertaut, gairah yang tercipta saat pemuda tampan itu makin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Mmmmhh…nggghhhhh…" gadis itu berusaha melawan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Nafasnya habis sudah. Dia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kehabisan udara.

Seakan mengerti, pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya mendominasi mulut Sakura untuk sementara. Dilepaskannya ciuman panas mereka dengan tidak rela hingga menciptakan decakan erotis bagi keduanya. Juga benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Ku…mohon…Sasuke…hentikan…tolong…hentikan…" desah gadis musim semi perlahan. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah mencari udara. Sementara pemuda tampan di depannya ini justru tampak siap melanjutkan pergumulan panas mereka.

"Lepaskan…!" ronta gadis itu kuat-kuat saat bungsu Uchiha itu bergerak kearah dadanya. Hendak menyentuh area yang terlarang baginya sebagai wanita. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana hingga dia bisa mendorong pemuda itu dengan kakinya cukup kuat.

Sasuke sendiri hampir kewalahan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dibuat gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Namun gerakan itu entah bagaimana terlihat erotis bagi pemuda raven tersebut.

"Gerakanmu sangat erotis, heh…!?" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil menyeringai terpesona.

"Bergerak sedikit saja… kau sudah demikian merangsang…"ujarnya lagi masih dengan seringai mesum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Inikah Sasuke Uchiha yang dia cinta? Inikah pemuda yang setiap malam dia rela menangis karenanya? Inikah seseorang yang amat ingin dia bawa pulang bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa? Sakura merasa tak lagi mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Keras. Hingga darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Salah satu upaya yang mampu dia lakukan untuk terbebas dari genjutsu pemuda di hadapannya.

Tak berhasil. Justru senyuman di wajah tampan pemuda raven itu bertambah lebar.

"Kau meremehkan mataku,Sakura…?!" tanyanya dengan nada ganjil. Inilah kekuatan asli dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mugen Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi tanpa batas. Siapapun yang terjebak genjutsu ini tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri.

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Sesaat sebelum bibirnya kembali menubruk bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya dalam posisi terlentang, pasrah. Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, pemuda tampan itu justru mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Ada gangguan… aku kembali lagi nanti…." Katanya dengan seringai penuh makna sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

-0000-

Keesokan harinya…

-Pemakaman Neji Hyuuga-

"Heii jidat…!" teriak gadis berkuncir kuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ino Yamanaka, sahabat karib sekaligus rivalnya dalam berbagai hal. Sakura kontan menghampirinya.

"Heii.. apa-apaan sih bajumu itu?" tanya gadis bermata shappire itu sambil menelisik penampilan gadis musim semi dihadapannya ini. Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dia terpaksa memakai baju yang tertutup rapat di hari yang panas menyengat ini untuk menutupi bercak kemerahan disekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, ada puluhan tanda merah serupa. Juga bekas jeratan di tangannya yang memerah dan sakit.

Gadis itu jadi teringat kejadian yang menimpanya pada malam sebelumnya. Malam saat sang pewaris Uchiha mencoba melakukan hal yang mengerikan baginya sebagai seorang wanita.

Setiap gadis pasti memimpikan saat pemuda yang dicintai akan menyentuhnya. Dalam dekap lembut dan ciuman yang melenakan. Bukan dalam bentuk genjutsu tanpa batas yang tak dapat dipatahkan dan dengan dominasi yang kuat menekan.

"Sakura… kau sakit yaa?" satu suara yang gadis itu hafal betul siapa pemiliknya. Suara rekan karibnya, yang bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara, Naruto Uzumaki. Gadis musim semi itu membalikkan badannya.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mengetahui sang Uchiha bungsu juga ada bersama pemuda kuning jabrik itu. Sasuke Uchiha, dengan wajah dinginnya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua. Bukankah Sasuke tak berniat untuk datang?

Takut-takut, Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda raven tampan itu. Dingin. Wajah tampannya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Mungkinkah kejadian semalam hanya mimpi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin mimpi bisa meninggalkan bekas yang kini memenuhi beberapa bagian tubuh mulusnya?

"Ada apa Sakura chan? Wajahmu pucat…" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan satu gelengan lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja… hanya… kurang tidur…" jawabnya takut-takut. Sepasang emeraldnya terlihat menelisik wajah pemuda raven di depannya. Mencari perubahan si segara tanpa riak itu. Nihil. Tak ada apapun disana.

Saat berakhirnya upacara pemakaman Neji Hyuuga, Hokage kelima memanggil mereka bertiga keruangannya.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… aku mempunyai misi untuk kelompok 7…" ucap wanita cantik itu tenang di kursi kebanggaannya sebagai seoang pemimpin desa.

"Apa? Apa? " tanya pemuda kuning jabrik itu antusias. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar, sementara Sakura… gadis itu justru terlihat tak bahagia.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau terlihat tidak sehat…" mata kunoichi milik sang putri pengobatan dari Sannin legendaris mampu menganalisis kondisi gadis musim semi itu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Aku baik-baik saja guru…" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. Misi bagi kelompok 7? Bukankah ini awal yang membahagiakan setelah sekian lama? Tapi kenapa dirinya justru cemas dan gundah gulana?

"Misi ini berkaitan dengan gulungan rahasia yang harus diserahkan pada Tsuchikage. Karena isinya sangat penting dan rahasia, aku meminta kalian sendiri yang mengantarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tsuchikage langsung…"

"Itu sih kecil Nek…" jawab Naruto langsung sambil tertawa. Seperti biasa, pemuda kuning itu sering meremehkan misi yang diberikan padanya.

"Karena isi gulungan ini adalah informasi yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak luar dan untuk mencegah kemungkinan musuh yang menyerang, aku ingin kalian bertiga berpencar…"

DEG… Berpencar?

"Sakura, kau bersama dengan Sasuke… dan Naruto…" belum sempat Hokage kelima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda kuning itu sudah memprotes.

"Yaahh Nenek bagaimana sih? Kalau Sakura dengan Sasuke, lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bukankah kelompok tujuh masi hada seorang lagi?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa? Kakashi sensei? Aahhh kalau dia siih…"

CKLEK

Seraut wajah manis yang selalu tersenyum kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasuki ruangan milik hokage kelima.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya Sai…" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Sai mengangguk hormat.

"Nah.. Sai yang akan menjadi rekan seperjalananmu Naruto…" pemuda itu masih tampak cemberut dan tidak puas mendengar penjelasan perempuan cantik dihadapannya ini. Sementara Sai, tak ada ekspresi lain yang tergambar pada wajah tampannya kecuali senyuman

'Nenek curang… pasti dia sengaja memasangkan Sakura dengan Sasuke…' gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Ahhh guru.. maafkan aku… tapi boleh tidak kalau aku berpasangan dengan…" gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tampak gusar harus berpasangan dengan pemuda tampan rekannya itu. Bayangan kejadian semalam, masih terasa menghantuinya.

"AKU! Kau akan berpasangan denganku Sakura Haruno…"

Satu kalimat bernada perintah telah meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	4. Chapter V

**Criminal Fall In Love **

**( Chapter V )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : M for save  
><strong>

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelompok 7 berangkaaatttt…!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu bersemangat saat mereka berkumpul di gerbang desa Konoha. Tapi tak ada satu pun rekannya yang meniru semangatnya. Rekan-rekannya justru tampak tak bersemangat meski Sai selalu memasang wajah penuh senyumnya, atau gadis musim semi yang berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa, atau pemuda tampan berambut raven yang tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Naruto…"panggil satu-satunya wanita di kelompok mereka, gadis merah jambu yang telah lama dia suka. Meski pemuda kuning itu tahu perasaan sang gadis tidak untuknya.

Pemuda kuning itu menatapnya dengan memamerkan cengiran bergurat 3 pada kedua belah pipinya. " Ada apa Sakura chan…?"

"Ano…uuummm… boleh tidak kalau kita bertukar pasangan?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Atau mungkin takut-takut.

"Hehehehee.. ada apa? Kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Gadis merah jambu itu merasa sepasang onyx Sasuke menatap lekat ke arahnya meski dia sendiri tak melihat. "Aahh tidak.. bukan tidak mau..tapi..itu..hhmmm..ada yang mau aku diskusikan dengan Sai selama perjalanan…" elak Sakura.

"Yaa baiklah… kau tidak apa-apa kan Teme?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke, singkat dan datar.

"Sai…kalau begitu kau bersama Sakura ya? Hati-hati dan jaga dia. Awas kalau Hime kelompok tujuh sampai terluka…" ancam pemuda kuning itu pada pemuda penuh senyum dihadapannya. Sai menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

"oke… berpencar!" secepat kilat pemuda kuning itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian diikuti oleh Sai yang pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat gadis musim semi itu akan menyusul rekannya yang telah lebih dulu menghilang, tiba-tiba ada yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan itu menahan gerakannya. Menariknya agar mendekat ke sisinya.

"Kaki atau tangannya yang ingin ku patahkan?" bisik Sasuke lembut namun dengan nada mengancam. Wajah gadis musim semi itu seketika memucat.

"A…ap…apa!?" tanya Sakura terbata. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda raven itu.

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku dengan memilih bersamanya kan? Aku beritahu, aku BUKAN orang yang sabar…" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Cengkramannya di tangan Sakura mengencang. Menyebabkan memar merah pada kulit mulus gadis musim semi itu.

"Aaahh Sasuke… sakit…"rintihnya tertahan. Pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu mengabaikan rintihan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Jadi…" kalimat pertanyaan itu seolah tanpa tanda tanya karena Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar. Tapi gadis merah jambu itu tahu pemuda didepannya ini menginginkan jawaban.

"Baiklah… aku pergi denganmu…" jawab Sakura terpaksa. Pada saat yang sama, cengkraman tangan pemuda itu pun dilepaskan. Kunoichi berbakat Konoha itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Sasuke bisa saja dengan mudah menyakiti kedua rekannya tanpa pikir panjang. Jika itu terjadi, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pergi dalam keheningan. Diam. Tanpa kata dan suara. Seolah mereka dua orang yang tak saling tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin pergi bersamanya jika hanya mendiamkannya seperti ini? Apalagi langkah pemuda itu jauh mendahuluinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis merah jambu itu melamun. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada rekan semasa kecilnya itu. Kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang tak dia kenal lagi? Padahal dengan kembalinya pewaris Uchiha itu ke Konoha, Sakura berpikir semua masalah telah selesai.

Apa rasa bencinya belum tuntas? Atau masih ada yang mengganjal hati pemuda

tampan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dengan kembali ke desa? Memperbaiki masalalunya atau justru menghancurkan semuanya?

Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika Sasuke berada tepat di depannya sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok di seberang aliran sungai. Sosok menakutkan yang Sakura kenal betul. Dia adalah guru yang membawa dan mengajarkan sang Uchiha bungsu itu dalam kegelapan. Orochimaru!

Orochimaru tetap seperti dulu. Melihat pemuda tampan itu dengan sejuta ambisi dan nafsu. Nafsu untuk memiliki dan menguasai tubuh muda dan penuh bakat milik keturunan terakhir klan yang telah lama menjadi legenda, klan Uchiha.

"Tuan Orochimaru…" desah gadis musim semi itu. Pandangan matanya lekat menatap sosok Sannin legendaris di hadapannya.

"Bocah kunoichi didikan Tsunade rupanya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ganjil. Ada sesuatu dalam senyuman itu. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan Sasuke…" ujar Sannin berlambang ular itu sambil menatap lekat Uchiha di sebelahnya.

Saat Sasuke bermaksud melangkah mendekat ke arah mantan gurunya, gerakannya dihentikan Sakura yang menghadang langkahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan pergi lagi Sasuke…"

"Minggir Sakura…!" pelan, namun penuh penekanan. Sakura tak bergeming. Meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, tak akan dibiarkannya lagi Sasuke pergi dari sisinya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Sakura…" iris mata Sasuke berubah. Sharingan sempurna berbentuk kelopak bunga.

Sejujurnya, gadis musim semi itu takut dengan perubahan rekan masa kecilnya. Mati-matian Sakura menahan perasaannya, hanya untuk berjuang mempertahankan seseorang yang dia cinta. Meski sang pemuda tak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahnya.

"Jika ingin pergi, lebih baik kau membunuhku lebih dulu… Sasuke Uchiha!" tegas, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis merah jambu itu. Dahinya, tempat dia menyimpan chakra berjumlah besar seperti yang dilakukan sang guru, putri Tsunade, telah siap dia lepaskan. Karena jika harus terjadi pertarungan, Sakura membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Meski dia sendiripun tak yakin dapat mengalahkan sang pewaris sejati Uchiha.

Dulu semua selalu menertawakannya. Menertawakan betapa tak bergunanya dia di kelompok yang selama ini penuh dengan orang-orang hebat. Kakashi si ninja peniru, Naruto si bocah kyuubi, dan Sasuke sang pewaris sejati sharingan. Lalu dia? Siapa dia? Hanya seorang shinobi wanita biasa yang selalu dilindungi rekan dan gurunya.

Karena itu dia ingin berguna. Dia ingin orang melihatnya setara dengan kedua rekannya. Bukan sebagai beban yang harus selalu dijaga. Karena itu dia berusaha, sekuat tenaga agar dapat menjadi kunoichi yang mampu melindungi dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya jika terluka.

Kali ini, jika dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan "luka" di hati pemuda raven itu, untuk apa selama bertahun-tahun latihan yang dia lakukan? Untuk apa selama ini dia diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi rahasia yang bahkan sang guru tak pernah mengetahuinya?

Karena itu, meski mati, dia yang akan menghentikan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jika kau bergerak, selangkah saja…" ancam gadis musim semi itu. Emerald miliknya menantang sharingan sempurna.

BRAK…

Dinding yang berada di sekitar sungai rubuh terkena pukulan sekuat tenaga Sakura. Seperti saat melawan Sasori,kekuatan tenaga Sakura membuatnya mendapat julukan baru dari Naruto, yaitu tenaga raksasa.

Kekuatan menghancurkan yang mengerikan. Setara dengan pukulan yang dilakukan sang putri Sannin legendaris yang merupakan guru gadis merah jambu itu, putri Tsunade.

Sang pewaris Uchiha itu menatapnya datar. Seolah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tak ada apa-apa dimatanya. Mungkin memang benar, kekuatan Sakura tak pernah setara dengan Sasuke, sekeras apapun gadis itu mencobanya.

Orochimaru yang melihat semuanya dari seberang sungai, menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh misterinya.

"Kita bicara nanti Sasuke…" ujarnya lalu menghilang entah kemana dalam bentuk ular bersisik putih yang selama ini menjadi wujud aslinya.

-0000-

Keduanya terdiam, dalam posisi siaga…

Meski chakra di dahinya telah menghilang sebelum sempat dilepaskan,

Walaupun sharingan sang Uchiha telah kembali ke bentuk semula,

Pemuda raven itu menatap ke arahnya, dalam tatapan yang dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke…"pintanya lirih. Meski merasa konyol, Sakura tetap mengucapkannya. Akankah nasib permohonannya sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu? Diabaikan dan diacuhkan…

Tak ada jawaban, tatapan onyx itu tetap mengarah lekat padanya. Ragu, gadis musim semi itu mendekatkan diri pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Ditatapnya onyx itu lembut. Berusaha mengenyahkan pandangan dingin dari kedua bola mata sempurna milik pemuda didepannya. Namun nihil. Hasilnya tetaplah sama.

"Apa imbalannya…?" suara datar itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Lamunan akan sosok hangat dan bersahabat yang dulu pernah dikenalnya di masa kanak-kanak.

"Imbalan…?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu, tak mengerti.

"Kau memintaku tidak pergi… apa yang akan kudapatkan jika bertahan disini?" tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apapun… apapun yang kau mau…" jawab Sakura senang. Gadis itu bahagia kali ini Sasuke mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Apapun…?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Yaa Sasuke.. apapun.. asal kau jangan pergi lagi…" pinta gadis musim semi itu sambil mengangguk bersemangat.

"Bagaimana… " satu langkah pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kalau…" langkahnya semakin dekat. Menjangkau tubuh gadis musim semi itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	5. Chapter VI

**Criminal Fall In Love **

**( Chapter VI )**

Pairing : SasuSaku

Original Character in NARUTO

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rated : T – M

Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkanmu…?" tanya pemuda tampan berambut raven itu, tepat di telinganya. Perkataan yang sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdebar tak biasa.

"A…ap..apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis musim semi itu terbata.

"Malam itu menyenangkan…sayangnya ada gangguan. Bukan begitu Sakura?" ucap sang pangeran Uchiha dengan nada menggoda. Sakura tergeragap. Tanpa sadar, gadis musim semi itu mundur selangkah. Berusaha menjauhi bayang-bayang mengerikan kejadian malam itu.

"Itu genjutsumu…? Untuk apa kau lakukan padaku?!" bentak gadis merah jambu itu, marah. Tidak ada perempuan yang rela dilecehkan seperti itu, meskipun dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "untuk…bersenang-senang…" jawabnya dengan seringai ganjil pada wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar, tangan gadis musim semi itu mengepal kuat.

"Kau jadikan aku pemuas nafsu mu, Uchiha!?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu…tapi asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali belum 'puas'…" semakin Sasuke melangkah maju, Sakura pun akan mengimbanginya dengan mundur satu langkah.

"Aku bukan pemuasmu!" jerit gadis musim semi itu. Dia cintai pemuda ini dengan tulus, bertahun-tahun dia rela menunggu dalam kesendirian, dan dia selalu menyalahkan kelemahannya sehingga tidak dapat menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kegelapan. Tapi, inikah balasan atas semua yang dia pendam?

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah… milik ku!" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil merengkuh wajah gadis cantik dihadapannya ini dalam satu genggaman tangan. Dipaksanya emerald hijau itu untuk menatap tepat ke manik sepasang onyx miliknya.

Pipi chubby nya sampai terasa ngilu akibat cengkraman kuat tangan Sasuke. Namun bukan itu penyebab airmata di kedua emeraldnya tumpah. Sakura menangis karena pemuda itu menganggapnya hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja.

Gadis mana yang rela dianggap seperti itu oleh pemuda yang dia cinta? Sakura mengartikan kata 'milik' yang diucapkan pemuda raven itu sebagai tanda kuasa sang Uchiha atas dirinya.

Jika saja pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya dengan lembut, Sakura pasti akan sangat bahagia…

Perasaan? Masih memilikinya kah kau Sasuke? Masih adakah perasaan yang tersisa bagi kami teman-temanmu?

"Kau tidak puas dengan semuanya? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang merengek padaku untuk membawamu pergi?" ejek Sasuke saat mengenang masa lalu mereka. Memang benar, dulu rasanya dia rela melakukan apa saja asal bisa bersama pemuda raven itu. dia bahkan mengabaikan perasaan Naruto meski pemuda itu secara terang-terangan mengakui menyukainya. Oh Kami-Sama… inikah balasannya?

"Kau mencintaiku Sakura…!?" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan biasa. Teramat datar untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Dan terlampau aneh untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta. Sakura tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa dia senang mempermainkan perasaan Sakura sebagai wanita? Tak tahukah dia bahwa kata-katanya tadi mungkin adalah sesuatu yang gadis musim semi itu tunggu sepanjang hidupnya?

Merasa diabaikan karena gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tak juga menjawab, cengkraman tangan kekar pemuda tampan itu pada pipi gadis dihadapannya ini semakin menguat.

"JAWAB…!" bentak pemuda tampan itu. kalap, iris mata Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi sharingan sempurna. Sakura sendiri berontak melihat perubahan di mata pemuda yang dicintainya. Dia gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman sang Uchiha.

Setelah berhasil lepas, gadis musim semi itu menjauh beberapa langkah dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"Aku…aku menyukaimu Sasuke… selalu menyukaimu…" terisak, gadis itu mengakui perasaannya. Bukankah tak ada bedanya? Sejak awal, sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, pemuda itu sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

Sakura tidak menyadari sejak kapan pemuda itu bergerak, tapi saat disadarinya, sang Uchiha bungsu telah berada di belakangnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Bagus…" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil mengecup daun telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu bergidik geli.

"Sekarang… berikan gulungan itu…" pinta Sasuke sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Meminta gadis merah jambu itu menyerahkan gulungan yang menjadi misi mereka.

"A…ap…apa!?" Sakura mendesis tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Berikan…gulungannya…" pemuda tampan itu mengeja kata per kata dan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Tidak…! Ini misi kita Sasuke…" tolak gadis musim semi itu mentah-mentah.

"Berikan sekarang Sakura…!" bentak sang Uchiha lagi. Sasuke tidak suka mengulang kata-katanya. Harusnya gadis merah jambu itu tahu bahwa setiap perkataan sang pewaris Uchiha adalah titah yang harus dilaksanakan.

Gadis itu mengelak dari tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menjangkaunya dan merebut gulungan itu. tapi apa daya, Sakura kalah cepat dengan ular yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik hakama yang dikenakan pemuda raven itu.

Ular itu membelit Sakura. Kencang . gadis itu tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk menjangkau kunai yang diselipkan di saku celana saja, gadis itu tak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan mudah Sasuke merebut gulungan yang menjadi misi mereka kali ini. Tanpa membukanya, hanya melalui sepasang sharingan sempurna, Sasuke berhasil mengetahui isi rahasia dari gulungan tersebut.

"Cih… tidak berguna…" desisnya sambil melempar gulungan itu ke udara. Lalu tiba-tiba…

BWOSH…

Elemen api milik klan Uchiha. Gokyaku no jutsu.

Api besar seketika menyambar gulungan itu. Melenyapkannya menjadi serpihan debu yang melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan arus sungai yang cukup deras.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Gulungan itu… misi mereka… bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tega mengacaukannya?

Ular yang melilit gadis musim semi itu lepas saat sang pemilik menariknya kembali ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah. Merasa pusing. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hokage kelima? Alasan masuk akal apa yang akan diterima oleh Tsuchikage ketiga bila mengetahui gulungan yang harusnya diberikan padanya justru telah lenyap ditelan api?

"Ayo kembali ke desa…" pemuda raven tampan itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya.

-0000-

BRAK

Meja di depan putri Tsunade berderit keras, menandakan betapa marahnya satu-satunya Hokage wanita yang dimiliki Konoha itu. dipandanginya satu persatu wajah di depannya ini dengan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin di kelompok yang berisikan ninja penuh bakat ini bisa gagal dalam misi yang tergolong mudah bagi mereka?

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hanya dia satu-satunya disini yang mengetahui bagaimana kengerian senungguhnya dari sang Hokage kelima.

"Maafkan kami Nek…" hanya pemuda kuning jabrik itu yang berani angkat suara. Sementara pemuda penuh senyum –meski saat ini senyuman tak terlihat menghiasi wajah manisnya- dan pemuda tampan berambut raven yang berada di sebelahnya tetap terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? tanya Hokage cantik itu sambil menatap mereka satu persatu. Isi gulungan itu adalah rahasia penting perjanjian Konoha dan Iwa yang harus segera mendapat persetujuan dari Tsuchikage ketiga.

"Ma…maafkan aku guru…" gadis musim semi itu akhirnya buka suara. Meski suaranya terlalu pelan hingga hanya berupa desahan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?" Tsunade sangat mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang muridnya itu. Sakura adalah ninja wanita yang hebat. Salah satu kunoichi berbakat yang dimiliki desa. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan kesalahan sepele yang berakibat fatal bagi desa.

"A…ak…aku yang menghilangkan gulungan itu…" ucap sang gadis merah jambu. Terlihat menyesal sekali. Bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu tak mampu.

"Bagaimana bisa…!?" nada suara Sannin legendaries itu naik 2 oktaf. Tak percaya muridnya ini bisa melakukan kesalahan mendasar seperti itu. Naruto dan Sai ikut menatap satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tujuh itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak melakukannya.

"Aku… aku terjatuh di sungai… lalu gulungan itu tiba-tiba terlepas dan hanyut terbawa arus…" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia tahu itu alasan paling buruk yang bisa dia kemukakan, tapi dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengakui bahwa pemuda raven itulah pelaku utamanya. Cap sebagai kriminal, sebagai pengkhianat desa saja sudah membebani pemuda itu. biarlah kali ini, Sakura yang menanggung kesalahannya.

Putri Tsunade memijit keningnya yang tak sakit. Hokage cantik itu tahu Sakura berbohong. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu menjadi penyebab hilangnya gulungan berharga itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Kau yakin…? Tidak sedang berbohong?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap lurus kea rah gadis musim semi itu. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah sang guru.

"Ya Hokage kelima… maafkan saya… saya bersedia menerima hukumannya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sakura chan…" desah pemuda kuning jabrik itu iba. Naruto juga tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melakukan kesalahan sepele itu.

"Baiklah… kau tahu aturannya Sakura… kau harus menerima hukuman. Karena kegagalan kali ini akan membawa situasi yang tidak baik bagi desa…" ucap Tsunade tegas. Meski sebenarnya dia pun tak tega, tapi sudah kewajibannya untuk menegakkan peraturan desa.

"Yaa… aku mengerti…" jawab Sakura pelan tapi mantap. Dia tengadahkan wajahnya. menatap sekeliling. Naruto dan Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Sang guru menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke…

TO BE CONTINUE~

Yomidakara, Minna ni Arigatou gozaimashita :D


	6. Chapter VII

**Criminal Fall In Love **

**( Chapter VII )**

Pairing : SasuSaku

Original Character in NARUTO

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rated : T – M

Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence

Gadis musim semi itu diam saja saat sejumlah Anbu desa membawanya untuk menjalani hukuman akibat kegagalannya dalam misi yang sebelumnya dipercayakan pada kelompoknya.

Kegagalannya ini membuat situasi desa terancam bahaya. Karena itu, Sakura harus menjalani hukuman level 2.

Meski bukan dia pelakunya. Meski ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Tapi dia rela menanggungnya.

"Sakura…!" teriak Naruto dari belakangnya. Pemuda kuning itu tampak berlari mengejarnya. Terengah-engah, putra Hokage keempat itu menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis musim semi itu telah ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura chan… kau tidak harus melakukan ini…" ujar pemuda kuning itu iba. Naruto merasa menyesal tidak bisa melindungi satu-satunya rekan wanita di kelompoknya. Sementara gadis merah jambu itu justru menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Ini kesalahanku Naruto… jadi aku memang pantas dihukum…" jawab gadis musim semi itu berusaha menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya. Namun kali ini senyum Sakura masih membuat pemuda kyuubi itu gusar.

"Kau yakin itu yang terjadi? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya bahwa Sakura dapat seceroboh itu dalam menghilangkan gulungan yang menjadi misi penting mereka. Apalagi jika mengingat ini adalah misi pertama mereka sebagai kelompok 7 setelah sekian lama. Ada Sasuke dan Sai juga yang melengkapi mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong Naruto…" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meski kedua emeraldnya enggan menatap sepasang shappire milik bocah kyuubi itu.

"Tapi…tapi… kau bersama Sasuke kan?" selidik Naruto lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegusaran dan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"TIDAK… aku tidak bersama Sasuke… aku sendiri kehilangan jejak Sai… jadi aku berjalan sendiri…" berbohong, itulah yang dilakukan gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Berbohong untuk melindungi pemuda yang dicinta.

"Sakura, sudah waktunya…" ucap salah satu Anbu bertopeng yang mengawalnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut pemuda rekannya sejak kanak-kanak itu. Berusaha menepis kekhawatiran yang membayang di wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Naruto…" ucap gadis musim semi itu sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Menyisakan pemuda kuning itu dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyesakkan hati.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh…!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul dinding disebelahnya.

'maafkan aku Sakura chan…aku tidak bisa melindungimu…' desisnya sedih.

-000-

Hukuman level 2. Itulah yang harus dijalani Sakura. Tak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa hukumaan level 2 itu. Karena mereka yang menerima hukuman, harus rela menjalaninya dalam diam.

Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kecil. Sempit. Suram. Pencahayaan di ruangan itu benar-benar buruk hingga gadis musim semi itu hanya melihat semuanya secara samar.

Para Anbu yang mengantarnya telah pergi. Hanya dia seorang diri diruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa tengkuknya disengat oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya seketika lemas. Lunglai. Ingin pingsan tapi kesadaran masih menghampirinya.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap menggendong tubuh lemahnya dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi. Bukan kursi biasa. Sebuah kursi dengan pengikat dibagian tangan dan kaki.

Pria itu memasang setiap pengikat di tangan dan kaki gadis musim semi itu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan.

Tiba-tiba gadis merah jambu itu merasakan perih di bagian punggungnya bersama dengan sebuah lecutan yang terlihat sekilas oleh iris emeraldnya. Itu sebuah cambukan. Hukuman level 2 adalah 20 kali cambukan.

Airmata pun tumpah dari sepasang emeraldnya. Perih yang dirasakan, bercampur aduk dengan perasaannya sekarang. Hanya sebuah kesalahan sepele saja dia harus merasakan hukuman sedemikian menyakitkan. Tapi ini semua demi desa. Karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya dapat membahayakan stabilitas desa juga negara Hi.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat pemuda raven yang selama ini dicintainya. Pemuda itu sempat masuk dalam daftar buronan kriminal level S. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan hukuman apa yang menanti pemuda tampan itu jika dirinya sampai tertangkap sebagai seorang kriminal berbahaya.

CTAK… CTAK… CTAK…

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meredam teriakan kesakitannya.

Sasuke… rasa sakit ini… tidak ada apa-apanya… tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau rasakan… karena itu… kali ini…biarlah aku yang melindungimu…sama seperti dulu… kau dan Naruto selalu melindungi dan menjagaku…

-0000-

Tertatih, gadis itu melangkah pulang ke rumahnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Selama hampir 12 jam dirinya disekap dan dicambuk sebanyak 20 kali cambukan. Inilah hukuman level 2 bagi mereka yang gagal menjalankan misi dan membahayakan desa.

Saat tiba dirumahnya, gadis itu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Orang itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu dalam satu gerakan.

"Sasu…ke…" desah Sakura tak percaya. Pemuda inilah alasan mengapa dia rela menjalani hukuman yang bukan kesalahannya. Pemuda inilah sebab dia menguatkan diri menanggung segala rasa sakit sendirian.

Tanpa bicara, pemuda tampan itu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar. Sasuke merebahkan tubuh gadis musim semi itu di ranjang tidurnya.

"Sakit…?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja…"jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa. Walau sebenarnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ingin luruh dan luluh lantak.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak, hendak membuka pakaian yang dikenakan gadis dihadapannya.

"Ma…mau apa kau!?" tepis Sakura. Pada saat itulah gadis musim semi itu bisa melihat kilat nafsu dibalik sepasang onyx milik pemuda raven itu.

"Membantumu berganti pakaian…" jawabnya singkat dengan seringai ganjil pada wajah tampannya.

"Ti..tidak usah…" gadis merah jambu itu bergerak menjauh. Tapi hanya dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu menubruknya dan membuat posisi sulit diantara mereka.

Sakura terlentang dibawah kuasa sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mulai menciumi wajah dan bibir Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit akibat bekas cambukan, dan chakranya terguras akibat dikurung selama 12 jam. Aaahh rasanya dia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

Melihat gadis itu tanpa perlawanan, Sasuke makin berani dan liar mengeksplor tubuh indah gadis di bawah kuasanya ini. Dengan tidak sabar, dibukanya pakaian gadis itu dengan satu tarikan. Memamerkan tubuh polosnya yang masih berbalut bra pink yang penuh dengan bekas luka cambukan.

Bukannya kasihan dan iba, Sasuke justru terangsang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Luka disekujur tubuh gadis itu terasa lebih menggoda.

"Ja…jang…jangan Sasuke…" pinta gadis itu lemah saat tangan pemuda itu bergerak meremas dadanya. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru semakin liar mempermainkan dada gadis musim semi yang sejak dulu menyukainya.

"Jangan!" jerit Sakura saat pemuda raven itu membuka bra pink yang digunakan gadis itu sehingga kini tubuh bagian atas Sakura telah polos dihadapan Sasuke.

Gadis itu ingin menangis. Gadis itu ingin menjerit. Tapi seakan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, pemuda keturunan terakhir klan yang paling ditakuti desa itu justru melumat bibir nya ganas.

"Mmmmhhh… mmmhhh…" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari dominasi sang Uchiha. Namun gagal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Tapi ini belum seberapa, dibanding luka yang kini menggurat hatinya.

Pemuda tampan itu berusaha memuaskan nafsunya pada tubuh indah Sakura. Tak peduli bahwa gadis musim semi itu tengah kesakitan akibat hukuman yang dijalankan. Tak peduli meski gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha meronta dan bertahan.

"Malam ini akan kujadikan kau milikku… .ra…" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

TO BE CONTINUE~

Makasi yaa yg udah berkenan ngebaca dan ngereview ff gaje ini

Berkat kalian gak terasa udah chapter VII ajaaa *nangis haru

Sekali lagi, ARIGATOU 3


	7. Chapter VIII

**Huwaaa~~**

**Arigatou Minna atas ripiuu nya pada author newbie ini **

**Kyuuaiioe : Hwwaahhh, senangnya ada yang suka. Terimakasih **** *ojigi**

** Iiyya ini udah dilanjut kok :Dv**

**Kazehaya Kagome : aiisshh, arigatou *terhura**

**Marciana : Tengkyuu :* iyaa ini sudah odes lanjut. Makasii yaa :D**

**Azizaznr : hehhehehe, coba dibaca lanjutannya lagi yaa **** siapa tau berubah pikiran jadi suka sama Sasu nyaann~. Karena odes percaya, kebahagiaan bukan sesuatu yang diraih dengan mudah author curcol #abaikan**

**Hanazono yuri : walaaahh, dipanjangin? Hehehhe...**

**HazeKeiko: author psikopat? Pelecehan chara? Heeyy ini belum ending looh. Kok udah langsung nyiyir gitu sih? Mbok yaa ditahan dulu sampe selesai baca dan memahaminya **

**Uchiha Mika : iiyaa ini sudah lanjut. Douzo! :D**

**Andromeda no Rei : iiyaakah? Hwaahh semoga kamu suka yaa~**

**GaemSJ : hwiihihihii, apakah kita temanss di fb beeibbh? asalnebak**

**Blue Cherry : Arigatou sayaangg :* *ojigi**

**Gomen odes baru bales ripiiu kalian, semoga kalian gak bosen baca karya odes yaa. Terimakasih. #KetjupSayang dari BiniPertama Itachi**

** odes**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter VIII )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

Gadis ini… gadis yang berada di bawah kuasanya ini… adalah gadis yang sama… gadis yang mencintainya sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

Saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, saat dirinya belum mengenal hasrat terhadap wanita, saat dirinya belum tertarik untuk memuaskan dahaga kelelakiannya.

Selama ini tujuan hidupnya hanya satu. Selama ini jalan yang dia tahu juga hanya satu. Yaitu membalaskan dendam klan kepada satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki. Pemuda itulah alasannya bertahan sejauh ini. Meski pemuda itu pula lah mengapa pemuda tampan itu harus mengambil jalan kebencian sepanjang hidupnya.

Sasuke memandang ke iris emerald gadis yang sudah pasrah di bawah kuasanya ini. Gadis yang tengah menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Gadis yang mencoba mempertahankan kehormatannya.

Ekspresi marah dan kesakitan gadis itu…justru semakin merangsangnya. Membuatnya tak lagi mampu mengendalikan hawa nafsunya.

"Hentikan… Sasuke…" desah gadis merah jambu yang kini telah setengah telanjang itu. Tubuh bagian atasnya telah terekspos dengan jelas. Tubuh mulus yang kini penuh dengan goresan luka.

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan gadis itu, Sasuke justru semakin liar dengan menjilat setiap luka cambukan yang tergores di tubuh mulus gadis rekannya semasa kecil itu. beberapa diantara luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau rela menanggungnya sendirian? Semua rasa sakit ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Lidahnya menjilat setiap kali bekas luka itu mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya itu. dia bahkan enggan menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai.

Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini? Kegadisannya dilecehkan pemuda ini, kehormatannya nyaris dinodai.

TOK TOK TOK…

Terdengar suara pintu rumah gadis musim semi itu diketuk perlahan. Lalu sebuah suara menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

"Sakura… kau sudah pulang? Kau baik-baik saja…?" satu suara itu terdengar dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke sendiri terdiam, menghentikan aksinya mengeksplor tubuh gadis merah jambu itu.

"Sakura…!" panggil suara itu lagi. Entah siapa pemiliknya, tapi suaranya agak dikeraskan.

"A…mmmmhhh…mmmhhhh…" baru saja Sakura akan menjawab panggilan suara itu, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mendominasi mulutnya. Diajaknya lidahnya untuk mengimbangi ciuman panas penuh gairah pemuda tampan itu. tanpa memperdulikan sang gadis yang tengah kesakitan, Sasuke justru kian liar menggigit bibir Sakura saat gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi air liur mereka yang bercampur menjadi satu dan menetes keluar dari mulut karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengimbangi gairahnya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengeksplor bibir Sakura, kedua tangannya pun digunakan untuk menjamah dan melucuti pakaian gadis itu yang masih tersisa.

Sakura meronta, sekuat tenaga saat pemuda itu melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya. Meski gerakan yang dia lakukan kian menambah perih luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

TOK TOK TOK…

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke tidak suka ada yang mengganggu keasyikannya. Sepasang iris matanya kembali menjadi sharingan sempurna dengan kelopak bunga yang mekar dilalap api semerah darah.

Sai. Ternyata pemuda itulah yang berada dibalik pintu sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis rekan satu timnya. Sai yang berasal dari Ne Anbu sudah hafal betul dengan segala siksa dan hukuman yang dijalankan Konoha bagi para pengkhianat desa.

"Sakura…" panggil Sai lagi. Entah mengapa, meski tak ada jawaban dan rumah gadis musim semi itu gelap gulita, Sai merasa ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan suara di balik pintu itu. justru dia semakin kasar mendominasi gadis yang tengah merintih kesakitan di bawah kuasanya. Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura tak ubahnya sebagai boneka pemuas dahaga kelelakiannya.

Sakura sudah tak mampu melawan saat pemuda tampan yang dicintainya sejak dulu itu merenggut kehormatannya sebagai wanita. Chakranya sudah habis terkuras dan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri akibat luka yang menganga. Tapi ini tak seberapa… dibanding luka yang kini mendera hatinya.

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke menuntaskan nafsunya di atas tubuh indahnya. Gadis itu tak lagi menangis. Gadis itu tak lagi menjerit. Gadis itu bahkan tak lagi berkata apa-apa.

Nanar, ditatapnya pemuda yang tengah menghitung peluh-peluh nafsu yang digurat di atas tubuhnya. Nyeri yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian kewanitaannya diabaikan gadis musim semi itu. Ini tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya.

Gadis musim semi itu sungguh mencintai pemuda raven yang tengah mendominasi tubuhnya ini. Sakura mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja, rela menjadi apapun yang diminya agar pemuda itu merasakan bahagia yang sejak dulu tak pernah dirasakannya.

Jika memang menjadi boneka pemuas nafsu dapat membuatmu kembali seperti dulu… dapat membuat kita bersama lagi… dapat membuatmu melupakan benci… jadikanlah aku seperti itu… mainkanlah aku sesuka hatimu…

Meski di sudut terdalam hatinya, gadis mana yang rela hanya dianggap pemuas nafsu oleh orang yang dicintainya.

-0000-

Naruto berharap-harap cemas sambil menunggu di kedai ramen Ichiraku langganannya. Hari ini dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sai dan Sasuke karena mereka berencana untuk menjenguk satu-satunya shinobi wanita dikelompok 7 yang telah menjalani hukuman akibat kelalaian pada misi sebelumnya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit menunggu, Sai yang datang terlebih dulu. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih tampak asyik menghabiskan ramen pesanannya.

"Sai… kau sudah datang rupanya…" sambut pemuda kuning itu riang. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"kita tinggal menunggu Teme saja…dimana dia? Tidak biasanya dia telat…" oceh Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah pemuda manis itu menghilang. Sorot wajahnya terlihat tegang. Sai dapat merasakan pemilik sharingan sempurna itu tela hada dibelakangnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke telah ada di belakang Sai. Dengan sorot dingin dan mengerikan dibalik sharingan sempurna sang pewaris sejati Uchiha. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sempurna.

"Temee…" Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sai. Sai sendiri, untuk menutupi emosi di wajah manisnya, pemuda itu kembali memasang topeng tersenyumnya.

Lalu entah apa sebabnya, dengan satu gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu menarik katana yang terselip di pinggang hakamanya. Ujung pedang itu sekejap mata telah berada di ujung leher pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah penuh senyuman itu.

"Heii..heii Teme… apa-apaan sih ini? Ayolaah… jangan berbuat begini…" bujuk Naruto pada kawan karibnya itu. pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu dapat melihat kilat pembunuh di sepasang sharingan sempurna milik sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sai terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah pucat dan menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

Tsukuyomi. Salah satu genjutsu terkuat milik klan yang paling ditakuti di Konoha itu.

Dalam Tsukuyomi, Sasuke lah yang bisa mengatur dan mengendalikan semuanya. Termasuk rasa sakit dan siksaan yang harus di terima Sai. Dalam Tsukuyomi, waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat disbanding waktu normal dan lagi-lagi hanya pemuda tampan berambut raven itu yang mampu mengendalikannya.

Sepasang mata terkutuk itu. Pupil mata yang bahkan mampu mengendalikan para Biiju.

"Aku tidak suka pengganggu…!" bisik Sasuke kejam di telinga Sai. Dalam genjutsu Tsukuyomi Sasuke, pemuda manis itu tengah merintih kesakitan karena ditusuk ribuan pedang secara bersamaan.

"Temee… hentikan…!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke justru menyeringai sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kelompok 7 hanya ada kau, aku dan Sakura… kita tidak butuh yang lain kan, Dobe?" kata Sasuke pelan, tapi tajam. Naruto dapat merasakan keseriusan dalam nada bicara teman lamanya itu. Sasuke serius ingin membunuh Sai!

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mencekal tangannya. Menghentikan Tsukuyomi nya. Orang itu… lelaki dengan helaian perak yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan mulutnya… satu lagi orang di kelompok 7…

Kakashi sensei!

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter IX

**Buat teman-teman yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngeripiiuu, odes sangat berterimakasih. Sebuah kehormatan buat author newbie kayak odes **

**Silent readers, jugaa gracias :* #PacalFabregas wkwkwkw**

**Kyuuaiioe : Biarlah orang berkata apa.. aaaaa.. yang penting aku bahagia~ #SingASong :Dv**

**P : iiyaahh kesian yaa~ gimana sih authornya? (ngomong sama cermin) hehehehe.. makasii. Iyaa ini udah di apdet yaa **

**SHL7810 : wkwkwk akhirnyaa si embah komen juga *bungkukbungkuk**

**Iiyaa mbaahh, tapi sayahh lagi sibuk moneymoon sama my husbandoo Itachi, cucunya mbaahh buat bikin dede sepupunya Sarada :* #GUEBENCIYAOIIH! Wkwkwk **

**Hanazono Yuri : Yaa amploopp, masih kurang panjang juga? Ntar odes bawa ke mak erit deeh (SalahFokus) :Dv**

**GaemSJ : Hweehhee, gomen odes udah sotoy beeiibh. Mungkin ntar kita bisa temenan :Dv. Ngomong2 itu arti basa sunda nya apa yaa? /teu ngartii**

**Dewazz : Amiin.. kita doakan bareng2 semoga pintu hati authornya terbuka (ngomong sama aer ) hehehhe :***

**Pokoknyaa, makasii semua atas rippiiuu nyaah :***

**#PeyukKetjup **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter IX )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berhelai perak itu menahan sebelah tangan pemuda raven di hadapannya.

" Cukup Sasuke…!" perkataan bernada perintah itu keluar dari jonin pembimbing kelompok 7. Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas, memamerkan sepasang sharingan sempurna miliknya.

Kakashi tahu, pemuda itu serius ingin membunuh pemuda manis itu. Dengan sigap, lelaki berhelaian perak itu mengaktifkan sharingan di kedua matanya. Sharingan yang sama pemberian dari sahabatnya, Obito Uchiha.

Merasa tertarik, pemuda tampan itu melepaskan Sai ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam yang biasanya selalu penuh senyuman itu telah terkapar tak berdaya. Bola matanya kosong, meski ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Naruto… bawa Sai segera ke rumah sakit Konoha…!" perintah Kakashi cepat. Jonin berwajah misterius karena selalu menggunakan penutup wajah itu sangat mengetahui bagaimana rasanya terkena dan terjebak dalam genjutsu Tsukuyomi klan Uchiha. Kakashi pernah sekali mengalaminya saat bertarung melawan kakak semata wayang Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ta…tapi…" pemuda kuning itu tampak ragu meninggalkan guru dan kawan karibnya. Naruto takut Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkan desa. Sedangkan untuk mendapatkannya kembali saja mereka semua harus bertaruh nyawa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi walau harus mati, Naruto…" seolah tahu apa yang mengganjal di hati muridnya itu, Kakashi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ba…baik…" ucap Naruto cepat sambil memapah tubuh Sai dan secepat kilat membawa tubuh pemuda manis itu ke rumah sakit Konoha. Menyisakan 2 lelaki dengan pertarungan mereka.

Kedua sharingan itu… saling bertatapan. Satunya adalah ninja berbakat dan cerdas, satu-satunya orang di luar klan Uchiha yang mampu menggunakan sharingan secara sempurna, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah pewaris sejati dari klan yang selama ini begitu ditakuti, klan Uchiha.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Kakashi…" ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya. sharingan mereka saling menantang, tepat di manik mata.

"Tidak ingin memanggilku sensei lagi, Sasuke…?" balas lelaki perak itu.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku, sensei…" pemuda tampan itu mengucapkannnya dengan nada mengejek. " aku sudah lebih kuat darimu…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, mantan muridku yang manis?" senyum sinis juga mengembang di wajah mantan ketua Anbu Konoha itu, meski tetap tertutup masker.

Sasuke langsung menyerang dengan katana nya. Namun sepasang sharingan Kakashi dapat melihat gerakan pemuda itu terlebih dulu. Kakashi pun langsung menahannya dengan pedang perak yang terselip di punggungnya. Pedang perak warisan dari Ayahnya, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam saat Kakashi berhasil menahan serangannya. Dengan cepat dibentuknya segel elemen petir. Melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke, Kakashi pun membentuk segel yang sama cepatnya.

Elemen petir Chidori. Kakashi vs Elemen petir Chidori Nagashi. Sasuke.

Memang Kakashi lah yang mengajarkan elemen petir pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Kakashi pula lah yang melatih Sasuke agar terbiasa menggunakannya. Namun saat dua elemen petir itu bertemu, lelaki berambut perak itu dapat merasakan perbedaannya.

Chidori Sasuke lebih kuat dari Chidori miliknya. Jika Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan Chodori dari tangan kanannya, Chidori Sasuke keluar dari seluruh lubang chakra di tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Kakashi tak sempat menghindarinya.

Untung saja lelaki perak itu dapat menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh saat tersengat Chidori Nagashi milik Sasuke. Melihat mantan gurunya itu terkena serangannya, pemuda raven itu memamerkan seringai kejam si wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak berkembang sensei…" ucapnya mengejek.

Merasa unggul, Sasuke kembali menyerang. Kali ini dengan katana nya yang sengaja dialiri chidori agar mempertajam pedangnya itu. Kakashi yang masih lemah akibat tersengat Chidori Nagashi sehingga tidak sempat membuat gerakan menghindar.

Sepasang sharingan miliknya diaktifkan. Berusaha melempar katana Sasuke ke dimensi lain dengan kamui miliknya.

SYYUUUTTT

Katana itu menghilang sebelum menyentuh tubuh lelaki perak itu. Namun Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang kamui Kakashi sejak mereka bertarung bersama di perang ketiga dunia Shinobi melawan Kaguya.

"Tipuan murahan…" desis pemuda tampan itu tepat ditelinga mantan gurunya. Sharingan sempurna miliknya dapat mengetahui lokasi kamui Kakashi. Kenapa? Karena dialah sang pewaris sejati darah Uchiha. Sharingan di matanya adalah sharingan sempurna sepanjang sejarah klan berdarah itu. karena gabungan dari transpaltasi kedua sharingan kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kembali katana nya keluar dari kamui. Dalam sekejap, kembali dihunuskan katana itu ke pundak lelaki yang telah tersudut ini.

Kakashi sempat menghindar. walaupun katana itu tidak sempat menusuknya tapi katana yang dialiri Chidori itu menggores pundaknya sehingga tercipta luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebagai jonin elite Konoha serta mantan ketua Anbu, kau menyedihkan Kakashi…" ucapnya dengan senyum keji tersungging di wajah tampan pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu.

Sharingan sempurna Sasuke mendominasi saat kedua bola mata khas klan Uchiha itu saling bertatapan. Bagaimanapun juga, inilah kekuatan dari pewaris sejati Uchiha. Dan sehebat apapun Kakashi, tubuhnya tetap tak bisa menahan genjutsu dari sharingan terkuat itu.

Sasuke akan memusnahkan mantan gurunya itu dengan salah satu serangan terkuat dari pupil terkutuknya, Amaterasu. Api hitam yang akan membakar segala objek yang terlihat mata.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" satu suara itu berteriak padanya. Menahan gerakan tangannya. Sasuke menoleh dalam balutan sharingan sempurna yang siap menghancur leburkan semua.

Sakura… gadis merah jambu itu… menghempaskan tangannya yang menahan tubuh mantan guru mereka itu… mendorongnya menjauh.

"Cukup Sasuke…!" teriak gadis musim semi itu. Buru-buru menahan tubuh sang lelaki perak sebelum terjatuh membentur lantai. Dipeluknya tubuh guru yang selama ini selalu melindunginya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja sensei…?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu cemas. Lelaki perak itu menyunggingkan senyum lemah tersamar.

Naluri seorang kunoichi Sakura tergerak. Tangannya bergerak memeriksa luka di tubuh gurunya itu.

Tapi di mata Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu melihatnya secara berbeda.

Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba ditarik pemuda tampan itu. menjauhkannya dari si lelaki perak yang tengah terluka.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh pria lain di depanku, Sakura… atau kubunuh mereka semua…" ancamnya dalam raut seorang pembunuh yang sempurna.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

Salah satu perjuangan nulis fict canon itu, kalo lagi lupa sama nama jurus, kudu buka komiknya :D

Udah gitu, malah keasyikan baca jadi lupa nulis lagi.

Minna, makasi buat dukungannnya 3

:*

Sun jauh, Odes


	9. Chapter X

**Terimakasih Minna yang udah ripiiu,**

**Maaf ripiiunya odes bales di chap depan yaa**

**Soalnya waktunya sekarang agak terburu.**

**Pokoknya nantikan terus kelanjutan kisahnya yaa **

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter X )**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis merah jambu itu memandang pemuda di depannya ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja pemuda raven itu katakan? Dia tidak boleh menyentuh pria lain? Dihadapan pemuda tampan itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Lepaskan Sasuke…!" ronta Sakura sekuat tenaga. Tapi saat matanya menatap sepasang sharingan sempurna itu, usahanya tak lagi terlalu keras.

Mata itu, begitu dingin… seolah terpenjara dalam kegelapan… mata itu… memang memandang ke arahnya…tapi tak ada dirinya dipantulan pupil sempurna itu. tak ada apa-apa disana.

Tangan Sasuke kian mencengkram erat pergelangan gadis merah jambu itu. menahan gerakannya yang ingin menolong kembali guru mereka.

"Ingin menantangku, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Sakura membenci jika pemuda tampan itu menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya. Semakin gadis merah jambu itu meronta, semakin kuat pula Sasuke mencekal tangannya.

Kakashi yang melihat itu semua di depan matanya, berusaha menolong Sakura. Diabaikannya luka yang menganga di bahunya.

Lelaki berhelaian perak itu mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan pemuda itu dari gadis merah jambu yang pernah menjadi rekan setimnya di waktu kecil. Saat-saat indah dimana mereka semua dapat berkumpul bersama dan saling berbagi bahagia.

Kakashi menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah para muridnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Dengan kemampuan yang jauh melebihinya.

"Sensei… jangan…" cegah Sakura saat Kakashi hendak menyerang pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu.

Aaahh Sakura…kau masih mencintainya bukan? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya? Kau masih berusaha melindunginya… seperti dulu…Tapi lihatlah Sakura, dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Sasuke yang kau cinta semasa kecil. Dia berubah Sakura… dia berubah…

Sasuke melihat kesempatan, saat gadis musim semi itu menahan Kakashi untuk tidak menyerangnya. Itu adalah satu kesempatan emas baginya.

Tangannya membentuk segel elemen api. Housenka no jutsu.

Tapi lelaki perak yang juga memiliki sharingan di matanya dapat melihat segel yang di bentuk pemuda raven itu. Lalu dengan sama cepatnya, Kakashi membuat pelindung dinding air dengan menggunakan elemen air, Suijenka no henki.

Ditariknya pula gadis merah jambu yang berada di belakangnya untuk masuk dalam pelindung dinding air buatannya, menghalau Housenka no jutsu elemen api sang Uchiha.

Amarah sang Uchiha seketika memuncak ketika melihat gadisnya justru dipeluk lelaki lain di depan matanya. Sekalipun lelaki perak itu adalah gurunya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke bergerak ke belakang Kakashi, berusaha merebut apa yang menjadi miliknya kembali. Kakashi si ninja peniru bukanlah shinobi yang bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang pemuda tampan itu cari.

Sang lelaki perak juga memutar tubuhnya secepat kilat, bersamaan dengan gerakan sang Uchiha. Sharingan mereka kembali bertemu, katana dan pedang perak mereka kembali saling menghunus.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, Kakashi…" suara pemuda tampan itu terdengar dalam dan berat. Menahan amarah. Wajah tampannya terlihat murka.

Sementara itu sang gadis merah jambu justru mengintip takut-takut di balik punggung sang lelaki perak. Tangannya dipegang erat oleh lelaki yang telah menjadi mentornya sejak kecil. Sakura dapat merasakan, bahwa tangan gurunya itu gemetar.

Sasuke mengubah kedua pupilnya menjadi sharingan sempurna. Eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"KEMBALIKAN. MILIKKU. " ucapnya penuh amarah. Tekanan di pedang perak milik mantan ketua Anbu itu menguat, pertanda pemuda raven itu menaikkan kekuatan serangannya.

Sharingan Kakashi mengintip gadis merah jambu yang disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya sekilas. Miliknya? Mengapa Sasuke berkata seolah gadis musim semi itu adalah kepunyaan sang Uchiha?

Sasuke makin gusar ketika mantan gurunya ini justru mendekap Sakura makin erat. Berusaha melindungi satu-satunya wanita dikelompok 7 itu dari tangan jahat mantan rekan satu timnya.

Sasuke kalap. Dihunusnya katana miliknya yang kembali dialiri chidori ke lelaki perak dihadapannya ini. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang lain membentuk segel api.

BWOOOSSHHH

Elemen api gokyaku no jutsu.

Sasuke memang sengaja tidak mengincar mantan gurunya itu. Selain karena ada Sakura di balik punggung lelaki itu, terutama karena bukan itu jurus yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan pada mantan gurunya.

Api yang keluar dari elemen apinya membakar sekeliling mereka. Menaikkan suhu udara menjadi panas sehingga tak lama tercipta awan mendung pertanda hujan segera tiba.

Inilah jurus yang ingin di pamerkannya pada mantan gurunya itu. jurus yang pernah digunakannya saat bertarung untuk membalaskan dendam yang salah pada kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi. Jurus tertinggi dari elemen petir yang pernah diajarkan lelaki perak itu pada dirinya semasa kanak-kanak dulu. KIRIN /dewa petir.

Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan di sekelilingnya menjadi lengah. Tak sempat melihat saat pemuda raven itu bergerak super cepat dan menarik Sakura dari sisinya. Sang Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Petir mulai menyambar dari awan mendung yang menanti sang hujan.

"Matilah bersama gemuruh petir sensei…" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kejam pada wajah tampannya.

"TIDAAAAKKKK…"teriak gadis merah jambu itu sambil menahan sebelah tangannya yang membentuk segel. Berusaha mencegahnya mengenai segel jurus itu pada jonin pembimbing mereka.

DUAASHH DUAAGH DUAAGHH..

Sebuah tendangan super cepat yang nyaris tak terlihat mata. Menandakan sang penyerang adalah pengguna taijutsu yang hebat. Ternyata itu adalah jonin yang sama dengan Kakashi namun memiliki perbedaan mencolok dari segi penampilan. Guru Alis Tebal alias Guy sensei.

Guy melancarkan taijutsunya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya membuat gerakan menghindar tanpa membalas. Selain karena sebelah tangannya memegang gadis musim semi yang sekarang berada di sisinya, dia tidak ingin terlibat pertarungan yang tidak perlu dengan mahluk aneh di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gurumu sendiri Sasuke?" tanya guru dengan penampilan super nyentrik itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memelototinya dalam balutan sharingan sempurna. Lalu dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu pergi dengan membawa sang gadis merah jambu dalam dekapannya.

-00000-

Rumah Sasuke.

Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan berambut raven ini membawanya ke rumahnya. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda teman masa kecilnya itu. masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana pemuda ini nyaris saling membunuh dengan guru mereka.

"A…ada apa Sasuke…?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Sang Uchiha hanya terdiam di sudut kamarnya dalam kegelapan.

Masih tersesatkah kau dalam kegelapan, pemuda cinta pertamaku?

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu bergerak, mendekatinya. Tubuh bagian atasnya polos. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman .Ra…" desis pemuda raven itu sambil berangsur mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sakura yang masih terpana, tidak berusaha menghindar saat pemuda itu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Ciuman itu berlangsung panas. Sasuke beberapa kali menggigit bibir gadis musim semi itu saat sang gadis menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hingga akhirnya lidahnya berhasil menerobos masuk dan mengajak lidah sakura bergulat bersama lidahnya.

Sakura tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Sakura tak suka pemuda tampan itu hanya memperlakukannya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja.

Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun tenaga sang Uchiha lebih besar darinya. Sekalipun dia berusaha mendorong tubuh yang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya ini, atau berusaha menepis tangan sang pemuda yang menjamah liar tubuhnya, Sakura tetap tak mampu melawan saat Sasuke kembali menuntaskan hasrat kelelakian pada tubuh indahnya.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar, sehingga gadis musim semi itu tak berhenti merintih kesakitan dibawah kuasanya.

Ada hasrat bercampur amarah disana. Ada hasrat bercampur kesedihan di pihaknya.

Sasuke marah karena Sakura seperti menolak berhubungan sex dengannya. Sakura sedih karena Sasuke hanya menganggapnya pemuas nafsu saja.

Semuanya memang jadi serba salah…

Saat selesai melakukannya, Sasuke bergegas memakai kembali hakama miliknya. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu masih merintih kesakitan akibat perbuatan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus melakukannya padaku? Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tidak mencintaiku kan…!? hikss hiksss… " marah Sakura dalam isak tangis nya. Sementara pemuda raven itu diam saja.

"…"

"Jawab Uchiha!" bentak Sakura. Tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Sasuke kembali mendekatinya. Sepasang onyxnya menantang emerald Sakura.

"Aku seorang laki-laki, Sakura… dan kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Hanya itu alasannya…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis musim semi yang tak pernah berhenti mencintainya

TO BE CONTINUE~


	10. Chapter XI

**Huwaaaa~**

**Gomen odes baru bales ripiiu berharga kalian (sok sibuk)**

**Tapi emang beneran lagi rada rempong sih,**

**Berhubung odes nulis sambil kerja, dan kerja sambil ngedit tulisan jadi waktunya terbatas. Hehhehee **

**Karena itu, odes gak bisa bales ripiiu atu atu sekarang **

**Mohon maaf, tapi ripiiu dari kalian para readers itu ibarat air segar di tengah padang pasir buat author newbie kayak odes. Sekali lagi makasih buat siapapun yang udah berkenan baca dan ngasih komen. Silent readers juga gracias yyaaa :* #ketjupsayang.**

**Disini sesuai judulnya, Sasuke odes rancang sekejam mungkin! Kenapa? Karena odes mau nonjolin sisi "Kriminal" nya. Terus apa dia juga akan terus bersikap kejam sama Sakura? Dan apakah sang Uchiha memiliki rasa untuk gadis merah muda temannya sedari kecil itu? Bweehehehe.. makanya ikutin lanjutannya yaa...**

**Jangan sampe ketinggalan. **

**En jangan lupa ninggalin jejak supaya odes makin semangkaaa **

**LopYuuu all :***

**#BiniPertama Itachi Uchiha,**

**Odes 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XI)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap nanar pemandangan di gerbang perbatasan Konoha yang kini terhampar di depannya. Langkahnya bingung, gerakannya serba tak pasti. Kata-kata dari pemuda raven itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga, betapa pun dia berusaha melupakannya.

"Aku seorang laki-laki Sakura,… dan kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus… hanya itu alasannya.."

Hancur sudah hatinya. Porak poranda juga perasaannya.

Cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Penantiannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Kegadisan yang selama ini dia jaga, kehormatannya sebagai wanita, rasa cintanya yang tulus pada seorang pria, telah dilecehkan oleh pemuda cinta pertamanya.

Jika hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya, jika hanya sekedar untuk mereguk bahagia sesaat dari dahaga nafsu birahinya saja, mengapa pemuda itu memilihnya?

Tak tahu kah dia, betapa sebenarnya gadis musim semi itu akan sangat bahagia, jika mereka bisa melakukannya sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta? Bukan hanya atas dasar pemuas nafsu sepihak saja.

Air mata itu… bergulir begitu saja dari sepasang emeraldnya. Padahal sudah berusaha dia tahan sekuat tenaga agar cairan bening itu tak tumpah dari tempatnya.

"Hikksss hikksss…" sesenggukan, gadis merah jambu itu menangis sendirian. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat hukuman level 2 dari Anbu desa masih sanggup dia tahan, tapi luka di hatinya ini sungguh terasa beribu kali lebih menyesakkan.

"Sakura Haruno…?" kalimat bernada pertanyaan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kontan, gadis musim semi itu menoleh.

"Gaa.. ahh.. maaf… maksudku… Kazekage Sunagakure…" ucap Sakura kaget sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari terlihat berdiri di hadapannya. Senyuman di wajah pemuda berwajah manis berambut merah itu terlihat mengembang melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya.

Meskipun itu hanya sementara. Senyuman di wajahnya berganti dengan raut bingung saat melihat bekas-bekas tangisan di sepasang emerald jernih yang biasanya berbinar ceria.

"Temari… Kankurou… kalian duluan saja menemui Hokage. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dulu dengan Sakura…" ucapan bernada perintah itu meluncur dari pemuda yang menjadi Kazekage termuda Sunagakure itu.

Walaupun terlihat bingung dengan ucapan adik mereka, Temari dan Kankurou tetap melaksanakannya. Mereka telah menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Gaara menatap lekat ke arah Sakura. Mencari penyebab mendung kelam yang menaungi wajah cantik gadis disebelahnya ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke kembali meninggalkan desa sehingga gadis musim semi ini lagi-lagi harus meneteskan airmata dari kedua emerald indahnya?

Sakura terlihat salah tingkah ketika sepasang mata berbentuk diamond itu menatapnya lekat. Menelisik setiap perubahan air mukanya.

"Aaahhh… hmmmm… ada apa Kazekage kemari?" tanya Sakura, berusaha memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Panggil saja Gaara, Sakura… kau tidak perlu seformal itu denganku…ini kan bukan dalam forum resmi pertemuan dua desa…" hangat terlihat membingkai seraut wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat dingin itu.

"Ahhh…iyaa yaa…" ucapnya salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hokage belum memberitahu kalian?" pemilik rambut semerah darah itu justru balik bertanya. Membuat gadis musim semi di sebelahnya justru mengerutkan kening lebarnya.

"Hmmmm.. soal apa?" tanyanya bingung. Berusaha mengingat informasi apa yang terlewat olehnya.

Angin bertiup lembut kearah mereka. Menerbangkan daun daun yang berguguran disekitarnya. Membuat beberapa helai daun terjatuh di helaian soft pink gadis musim semi itu.

"Maaf…" Gaara menyentuh helaian merah muda itu. Mengambil beberapa daun yang terjatuh disana. Perbuatannya itu sempat membuat Sakura makin gugup. Ini kali pertama dia sedekat ini dengan sang Kazekage muda. Tanpa sadar, wajah cantiknya memunculkan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"SAKURA…" demi apapun, Sakura mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapanya. Itu adalah suara dalam milik sang pewaris Uchiha.

Gadis musim semi dan pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan menemukan sepasang sharingan sempurna tengah menatap lekat ke arah mereka.

"Sa…su…ke…" desah gadis merah jambu itu tertahan. Tak menyangka akan melihat sang Uchiha disini saat dirinya bersama Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" sapa Gaara dengan nada ramah –atau berusaha ramah- namun sapaannya tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tampan berambut raven itu. Sharingan sempurna itu justru tampak melotot ke arahnya.

Gaara menghampiri pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu. lalu mengulurkan tangannya, sebagai tanda perkenalan dan awal pertemanan. Karena saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa di ujian chuunin bertahun-tahun lalu, mereka bertemu sebagai musuh akan saling membunuh demi desa.

Diabaikan. Tangannya yang telah terulur tak mendapat tanggapan. Meski pemuda itu tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah menantang. Menyisakan gadis musim semi yang menatap takut-takut ke arah keduanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke…?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu hati-hati sambil menghampiri kedua pemuda yang saling melempar tatapan mematikan mereka.

Pemuda raven itu menarik sang gadis agar mendekat ke sisinya. Tepat di sebelahnya. Hanya saja cara menariknya sangat kasar sehingga gadis itu nyaris terjatuh kalau tidak cepat ditanggap oleh pasir yang dikendalikan sang Kazekage muda.

Dan itu membuat marah sang Uchiha.

"Jangan ikut campur Sabaku no Gaara…" desisnya pelan, namun tajam. Sepasang sharingan sempurnanya berkilat menandakan sang pemilik marah besar.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis di sebelahnya, Sasuke tampak akan menarik katana dari sarungnya. Sebelum itu terjadi gadis di sebelahnya segera menahan gerak tangannya.

"Jangan….kumohon…" bisik gadis musim semi itu pelan. Sharingan sempurna berbalut amarah itu kini menantang emerald Sakura.

Dipegangnya dagu mungil gadis merah jambu itu, memaksa sang gadis menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tak suka mengulang kata-kataku, Sakura…" baru saja kalimat bernada ancaman itu selesai diucapkan, lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat hingga tak terlihat mata, Sasuke mengarahkan katana miliknya ke leher mulus gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ingin melihat katana ini berlumuran darah miliknya?" seringain kejam nan ganjil tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Wajah seorang kriminal level S.

Ditekan katana itu hingga kian mendekat ke leher Sakura. Hingga gadis musim semi itu dapat merasakan dinginnya katana milik pemuda raven itu ketika menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

DUUAASSHH

Pasir yang dikendalikan sang Kazekage muda menjauhkan katana sang Uchiha dari leher gadis merah jambu itu. lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Gaara menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari pemuda tampan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha.

Sasuke melihatnya dalam balut sharingan sempurna penuh amarah…

Pertemuan mereka tampaknya akan kembali mengulang tragedy berdarah pertarungan ujian chuunin yang sempat tertunda.

Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage termuda Sunagakure

Vs

Sasuke Uchiha. Sang pewaris sejati klan berdarah yang paling ditakuti di Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	11. Chapter XII

**Bweehehehe..**

**Apakah ada yang nungguin apdetan ini?**

**Oohh iyaa, banyak yang protes yaa kenapa apdetan CFIL ini dikit-dikit banget kayak nasi kucing. Jadi gini ceritanya (author curhat)**

**Pertama kali odes post cerita ini di Grup Facebook Fanfict Editiont SasuSaku, dan FF ini adalah apdetan harian. Duuh tau dong rasanya ngapdet ff tiap hari sambil kerja? Pusiingg pala hayatiii~**

**Itulah penjelasan kenapa CFIL selalu dikit **

**Semoga kalian bisa mengerti yaahh readers tercintahh ;***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XII)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini dalam balutan wajah sedingin es. Pemuda ini… demi pemuda ini semua teman-temannya rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Demi membawa pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha ini pulang ke desa, teman-temannya bahkan harus mempertaruhkan segala.

Melarikan diri dari desa, bergabung dengan Orochimaru, membentuk tim bernama Hebi yang kemudian berubah menjadi Taka dengan shinobi-shinobi hebat berkemampuan khusus, dan mengincar nyawa kakak semata wayang untuk membalaskan dendam klan, lalu… ikut bertempur dalam perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

Sekian lama pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Menyendiri dalam kesendirian. Dengan trauma masa kecil dan luka yang tak pernah bisa disembuhkan.

Gaara mampu melihat itu semua. Bukankah dahulu sebelum dirinya dapat melihat jalan terang penuh cahaya, dia juga tersesat di jalan kegelapan yang sama? Lalu mengapa pemuda itu seolah tak tersentuh cahaya, meskipun banyak pendar bahagia di sekitarnya?

Sharingan sempurna dengan kelopak bunga mekar yang dilalap api semerah darah itu mendelik ke arahnya. Memamerkan kilatan dan aura membunuh yang kental terasa.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pertarungan yang tak perlu denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha…" ujar sang Kazekage muda dengan tenang. Nada suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan raut cemas gadis berhelai merah jambu yang berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda raven itu hanya memamerkan senyuman sinis di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Gerakannya secepat kilat, nyaris tak terbaca mata. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah tampannya kala dia menyerang pemuda berambut merah yang telah menjadi rivalnya sejak lama. Semuanya datar saja.

Sasuke dan Gaara berada dalan jarak dekat. Dengan katana yang siap dihunuskan ke leher sang Kazekage muda, hanya saja ditahan oleh pasir pertahanan sempurna milik Gaara. Gaara menerima serangan sang Uchiha, tanpa bergerak satu centi saja!

"Ayo selesaikan pertarungan ujian Chuunin kita bertahun-tahun lalu!" ajak pemuda tampan itu sambil memutar katana miliknya, mencari celah untuk melukai pemuda di hadapannya. Namun tak berhasil. Pertahanan pasir milik sang Kazekage seperti menyelubungi tubuhnya tanpa ada bagian yang terlewat.

Mengetahui serangan biasa saja tak akan bisa melukai pemuda berambut merah itu,Sasuke mengubah satu pupil sharingan sempurnanya menjadi Rinnegan!

Sakura, yang melihat perubahan pupil mata pemuda cinta pertamanya, juga sang Kazekage muda yang tampak siap melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, bergerak untuk menghentikan keduanya.

Namun sebelum dia sempat melangkah jauh, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pasir Gaara mencengkram pergelangan kakinya dan menghentikan langkah gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan mendekat Sakura…" ucap Gaara pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis berhelai merah jambu itu.

"Ta…ta…tapi…" gadis itu berusaha memprotes keputusan Gaara karena pertarungan ini tidak hanya membahayakan keduanya namun juga stabilitas keamanan dan hubungan baik 2 desa.

Sasuke melihat itu semua dengan amarah yang mulai menguasai diri dan pikirannya. Bukankah sudah dia katakan berkali-kali, dia tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain?

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya melihat gadis musim semi itu disentuh oleh selain dirinya, membuatnya dikuasai amarah seperti ini? Dia ingin memonopoli gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. membuat keberadaan gadis kawan masa kecilnya itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Candu… sang gadis merah jambu seperti candu bagi pemuda raven sepasang emerald itu yang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, dulu maupun sekarang. Hanya sepasang lengan gadis itu yang mau menerimanya, saat yang lain masih menyimpan curiga.

DUUAASHHH

Pasir sang Kazekage muda membuat jarak diantara mereka. Memisahkan kedua pemuda yang menempuh jalan hidup yang berbeda.

"Lepaskan…milikku!"pemuda raven itu memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Perkataan yang sempat membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya

Miliknya? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah gadis musim semi yang berada di belakangnya ini? Mengapa sang Uchiha berkata seolah gadis itu adalah kepunyaannya?

Waktu berpikir sang Kazekage muda yang dipergunakan pewaris Uchiha untuk memulai serangannya.

Chidori Senbon. Seribu jarum Chidori.

Serangan Sasuke memang sangat cepat. Tapi pasir Gaara lebih cepat memberikan perlindungan pada pemiliknya. Pasir yang tersimpan dari tekad sang Ibu, Karura yang begitu ingin menjaga anak terkasihnya.

Sasuke mengerti. Pasir itu akan selalu melindungi sang Kazekage muda. Sebuah pertahanan sempurna. Karena itu, dia tidak akan menggunakan level biasa.

Dibentuknya segel. Memanggil binatang peliharaan sang guru, Orochimaru yang juga diwariskan padanya. Manda.

Seekor ular raksasa keluar dari tanah saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Menyembul dengan begitu perkasa. Sang Uchiha yang berdiri tepat di kepalanya, terlihat memegang kuasa.

Sakura terperangah. Inilah pertarungan level sennin. Sakura bimbang, haruskah dia juga memanggil Katsuyu? Siput yang juga peliharaan Hokage kelima sekaligus gurunya itu? Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena itu bisa membuat Tsunade tahu akan pertarungan ini.

Sasuke memerintahkan Manda membelit pemuda merah dihadapannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Gaara menggunakan pengendalian pasirnya.

Ryuusabakuryuu. Ombak padang pasir.

Gelombang pasir itu menyulitkan Manda dan Sasuke untuk mendekat kearahnya. Tahu akan hal itu, sang Kazekage muda menambah jurusnya.

Sabaku taiso. Makam Padang pasir.

Ombak pasir besar itu berusaha menenggelamkan hewan raksasa beserta orang yang mengendalikannya. Dan seolah berhasil, mereka lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Sakura melihat semuanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Haruskah dia senang melihat sang Kazekage muda mengalahkan pemuda cinta pertamanya?

Namun tiba-tiba, Sasuke muncul dari belakang pemuda berambut merah itu. dan dengan cepat mengarahkan Raikiri ke arahnya.

Pasir memang sempat melindungi Gaara, namun karena telah menggunakan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk tipe pengendalian pasir level tinggi, selubung pasirnya tak sekuat biasa melindungi dirinya.

Akibatnya, Raikiri sempat menembus pertahanan sempurna itu. menyengat sang Kazekage muda dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Pemuda tampan itu bergerak menuju sang gadis musim semi. Berusaha merebut kembali apa yang diakui sebagai miliknya.

Namun Gaara sigap. Dengan sisa chakra nya, dia membuat selubung pasir di tubuh Sasuke. Salah satu jurus paling mematikan dari sang Kazekage pengendali pasir tersebut. Sabakusousou.

Sasuke tak bergeming sekalipun pasir menyelubungi tubuhnya. Menekannya erat. Hanya dengan satu aba-aba dari pengendalinya, maka tubuh sang Uchiha akan hancur berantakan akibat tekanan.

Sasuke memandang ke sepasang emerald di hadapannya ini. Wajah gadis yang sejak dulu mencintainya. Wajah gadis yang rela menanggung semua luka perbuatannya sendirian.

"Jauhi Sakura…" desis Gaara pelan dengan tangan yang siap menekan, dan kata-kata yang menebar ancaman. Seringai sinis justru terlukis di wajah tampan sang pewaris Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu sendiri, Kazekage Suna…" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Gaara baru menyadarinya. Dia telah terperangkap genjutsu milik pupil terkutuk itu. Karena sekarang keadaan justru berbalik, selubung pasir itu justru menyelimuti dirinya. Hanya dengan satu remasan, dirinyalah yang akan hancur berantakan.

"Kau selalu diakui sebagai seorang jenius. Bahkan bisa mencapai posisi Kazekage. Tapi, satu yang harus kau tahu. Jenius seperti apapun akan turun menjadi orang biasa, dihadapan seorang Uchiha.

Tangan sang Uchiha bergerak, sementara gadis berhelai merah jambu di depannya memejamkan mata. Tak sanggup melihat kengerian dihadapannya.

WHHUUUSSSHH~

Elemen angin rasen shuriken mini

Jurus itu mengenai tangan sang Uchiha, menghentikan gerakannya, sekaligus melepaskan sang Kazekage muda dari perangkap genjutsunya.

Pemuda itu..

Kawan karibnya di masa lalu

Orang yang paling ingin membawanya kembali ke desa setelah si gadis merah jambu

Orang yang selalu menganggap dan memperhatikannya layaknya saudara.

Putra Hokage keempat, dengan Kurama Kyuubi tersegel di tubuhnya

Naruto Uzumaki!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	12. Chapter XIII

**A/N :**

**Huwaaaaa~ odes gak bisa banyak ngomong dan gak bisa bales ripiiu kalian satu per-satu. Mohon maaf. Bukan karena odes sombong atau apa, Cuma karena memang waktunya sangat singkat buat apdet fict disini. Odes Cuma mau ngucapin makasii makasii dan makasii buat kalian yang udah setia ngebaca dan berbaik hati mau ripiiu fict odes ini. Sekali lagi, kalian adalah sumber semangat odes dalam membuat karya**

**Arigachuu minna san :***

**Ketjup sayang dari odes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XIII)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T – M**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, kawan karibnya sejak lama itu menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah pertikaian berdarah Kazekage muda dan Sang Uchiha.

"Naruto…" desah Sakura saat dilihatnya pemuda teman baiknya itu justru ada disini, ditengah pertarungan yang melibatkan 2 shinobi hebat dari 2 desa.

"Akhirnya… semua pemeran sudah lengkap…" seringai sinis itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke saat melihat sahabat kentalnya itu berada di sana.

"Akhiri semuanya, Teme…" ucapan bernada perintah itu meluncur dari bibir putra Hokage keempat, dengan tatapan yang menantang sharingan sempurna sang Uchiha.

"AHAHAHAAA…" tawa membahana meledak dari pemuda tampan berambut raven itu. Meski tak ada satu pun ikut tertawa dan meski tawa sang Uchiha menyiratkan kesan yang berbeda.

SYUUTTT…

Pemuda tampan itu mendekati pemuda dengan Kurama kyuubi yang tersegel di tubuhnya secepat kilat. Memegang satu pundaknya dengan tangannya yang lain siap mencabut katana dari sarungnya.

"Kau memerintahku, Dobe…!?" Ujarnya pelan. Tepat ditelinga. Sharingan sempurna itu hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Naruto… Sasuke… hentikan!" teriak Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sudah tak tahan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan teman-temannya saling menyakiti di depan matanya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis merah jambu yang tampak akan menangis itu. Airmata terlihat menggenang di sudut-sudut emeraldnya. Dan untuk satu alasan yang tak pernah pemuda itu ketahui, hasratnya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan seketika hilang tak berbekas.

Sang Uchiha memasukkan kembali katana ke sarungnya dan bergerak mendekati gadis musim semi yang diakui sebagai miliknya. Sementara Naruto, masih bersikap waspada dengan berdiri tepat di depan Kazekage muda. Melindunginya.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu, Dobe…?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Melihat kawan karibnya itu justru berdiri di depan Gaara membuat Sasuke menyangka pemuda kyuubi itu tidak ada di pihaknya.

Meskipun bukan itu alasannya. Bukan itu alasan putra Hokage keempat itu berdiri melindungi sang Kazekage muda. Naruto hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke. Melindungi sahabat kentalnya itu dari buruan dan status kriminal level S yang akan mengikutinya bila dia sampai membuat Gaara terluka.

Gadis merah jambu itu menatap bingung ke arah dua teman masa kecilnya yang kini saling menantang. Yang satu adalah pemuda yang selalu menjaganya, pemuda yang menyukainya sejak dahulu kala. Dan yang satu lagi adalah pemuda yang dicintainya sejak lama, meski perasaan sang pemuda tak pernah ada untuknya.

"Aku dan Sakura berdiri disini… dan kau memilih disana… inilah jawabannya…" kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti. Begitu juga gadis merah jambu di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme…?" teriak pemuda kyuubi itu. namun hanya dibalas dengan seringai sinis sang Uchiha.

"Kau bukan lagi temanku. Dan..." Sasuke bergerak, dengan kecepatan kilat mendekati Naruto dengan pedang yang telah siap menghunus ke sang lawan. Hanya berjarak sekian senti dari tubuh sang pemuda yang bercia-cita menjadi Hokage Konoha selanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku, Uzumaki!" kilat amarah tergambar jelas di sepasang sharingan sempurna semerah darah itu. Selesai mengucapkan apa yang diinginkan, pemuda tampan iu segera menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

-0000-

-Kuil Nagano, di luar desa-

Di kuil tempat rahasia klan Uchiha inilah sang pewaris sharingan ini berada. Disinilah dia menemukan ketenangan dalam balutan kesendirian dan kegelapan yang pekat.

Kuil inilah tempat Itachi sang kakak mengetahui segalanya tentang kebenaran klan. Terutama tentang kutukan yang harus dipikul setiap Uchiha sampai akhir hidupnya.

Dulu, dia hanyalah seorang anak Uchiha yang berbahagia. Dengan Ibu yang lembut menyayanginya, dengan Ayah yang diam-diam membanggakannya, dengan Kakak yang selalu siap menjaga dan melindunginya. Dia tak pernah tahu apa-apa.

Hingga semua yang dia miliki, semua yang dia sayangi harus direnggut didepan matanya. Peristiwa yang hingga sekarang dirinya beranjak dewasa, masih menyisakan memar trauma.

Pemuda tampan itu menyendiri di sudut tergelap kuil yang hanya inggal puing-puing ini. Berharap tak seorang pun menemukannya. Berharap tak seorangpun datang menolongnya. Dia ingin mempersembahkan dirinya pada kegelapan.

"Sasuke…!" suara merdu itu terdengar bergema dari hutan di sekitar kuil. Suara yang Sasuke kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Sasuke…! Kau disana…?" teriak Sakura lagi. Nyaris putus asa dia mencari sang pemuda cinta pertamanya. Gadis musim semi itu sengaja mengejar sang Uchiha tak berapa lama setelah dia meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Gaara. Sakura begitu takut pemuda tampan berambut raven itu akan kembali meninggalkan desa.

"Sasuke…! Kumohon jawablah...!" teriak Sakura lagi. Airmata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Jika sampai pemuda itu kembali pergi dari desa, dia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena dia telah berjanji pada Naruto, bahwa kali ini, dia yang akan menyelamatkan kawan mereka itu dari kegelapan.

SEEETTT~

Sebuah tangan menarik Sakura ke kegelapan. Namun Sakura tahu, bahwa lengan kekar yang mendekapnya adalah lengan milik pemuda cinta pertamanya.

Dalam kegelapan, Sakura dapat melihat kilatan di sepasang onyx milik pemuda tampan itu.

"Sasuke…hikkss hikss… syukurlah…aku menemukanmu…" ucap gadis musim semi itu di sela isak tangisnya. Sakura makin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke meski pemuda itu masih belum membalas pelukannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Sakura…?" tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan suara dalam. Nadanya terdengar tak suka.

"A…aku…aku mencarimu…" jawab Sakura terbata.

"Untuk apa…?!"

"Untuk…untuk membawamu kembali ke desa…"

"Sudah tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan disana…" jawab pemuda tampan itu dingin.

"Ku mohon Sasuke… jangan pergi lagi… jangan lakukan ini…" pinta gadis merah jambu itu lirih. Mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke tak tega.

Pemuda tampan itu tak mengerti, mengapa perasaannya kepada gadis di pelukannya itu kini jadi rumit?

Sasuke memegang dagu mungil Sakura. Mengangkatnya hingga sepasang emerald gadis itu beradu dengan onyx miliknya. Lalu dilumat bibir gadis itu perlahan.

Ciuman ini…ciuman ini terasa berbeda bagi Sakura. Ciuman ini terasa memabukkan bagi keduanya. Karena itu, Sakura membiarkan saat Sasuke memasukkan lidah dan mulai mengabsen satu-persatu giginya.

Sasuke sendiri sadar, gadis merah jambu ini tak memberi perlawanan seperti biasa. Entah apa sebabnya. Namun itu membuat sang pemuda makin leluasa menjalankan aksinya.

Ciuman Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura. Dicium lembut kemudian digigit kecil leher mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tak lupa, daun telinga gadis musim semi itu juga tak luput dari gerakannya.

Tangan Sakura sendiri makin mendekap erat pemuda tampan itu. Seolah menagih agar Sasuke makin liar memperlakukannya. Karena harus Sakura akui, gadis itu menginginkan belaian sang Uchiha.

Mereka sama-sama membuka pakaian yang dikenakan. Meskipun telah melakukannya dengan pemuda tampan itu, Sakura tetap merasa canggung saat pemuda itu melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Kau menginginkannya…?" tanya Sasuke begitu lembut di telinga. Sakura memberikan anggukan.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke… aku ingin melakukannya denganmu… tanpa paksaan…" desah gadis itu tertahan dengan nafas tersenggal disela nafsu birahi yang melanda keduanya.

Malam itu, adalah saksi kedua manusia berlainan jenis saling menyatukan hasrat mereka. Kuil rahasia Uchiha itu pun menjadi saksi, penyatuan keduanya. Diantara ragunya perasaan cinta, diantara takutnya rasa kehilangan, diantara pedihnya rasa sakit yang mendera, Sasuke tahu hanya gadis merah jambu yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Mereka sama-sama menghitung peluh dari nafsu birahi mereka. Mereka sama-sama menuntaskan hasrat yang selalu dipendam dan disingkirkan dari alam nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu…Sasuke…" bisik Sakura di telinga pemuda tampan yang kini tertidur dengan tubuh polos di sampingnya sambil mengecup lembut keningnya.

-00000-

Tepat tengah malam,

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap di kuil rahasia Uchiha. Dengan tak lupa menyelimuti gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya dengan kain yang cukup tebal agar tak kedinginan.

"Aku kembali nanti…" ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup pipi gadis yang masih terbuai mimpi itu.

Di tengah hutan kuil Nagano,

"Kalian sudah tiba…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar pada ketiga wajah di depannya. Tim Taka. Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Sasuke sengaja mengumpukan mereka.

"Kau yang terlambat…" omel Suigetsu. Pemuda itu memang tak sabaran seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Karin sok dingin meski matanya memandang lekat pemuda tampan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita..?" kali ini monster asli dari segel gaib yang pernah Orochimaru ujicobakan pada dirinya, Jugo lah yang buka suara.

"Ada perubahan rencana…"

"Lalu…?" tanya Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Rencana kita akan berjalan seperti biasa… hanya saja, aku akan membawa satu orang…"

"Siapa…?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memainkan pedang besarnya. Pedang yang merupakan pedang warisan dari 7 pendekar pedang terkenal negara Kirigakure.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno… dia akan bersama tim Taka…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada final. Wajah-wajah di depannya terperangah tak percaya.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	13. Chapter XIV

**Haiii~~**

**Odes comeback egeeiin buat apdet fict ini. Gomen rada lama soalnya odes abis pindah kerja jadi waktunya agak sempit dan butuh penyesuaian. Seperti biasa, sesi cuap-cuap ini** **adalah untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih odes buat siapapun yang sudah berkenan membaca karya odes ini. Dan buat readers yang udah berkenan me-review fict ini, odes ucapkan berjuta makasii :***

**Buat yang suka ceritanya, alhamduliilah jika berkenan **

**Buat yang gak suka , eemmm odes gak tau ngomong apalagi selain makasi udah tetep mau baca cerita yang kalian gak suka ini**

**Buat yang kecewa karena kagak ada Lemon, *garukgarukpala* emmmm... CFIL emang gak dirancang ada lemon-lemonnya gitu siih. :Dv**

**Akhir kata dari bacotan gak jelas ini adalah...**

**BANZAIIII~~**

**#PeyukKetjup**

**Odes**

**BiniCanonPertama Itachi Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XIV)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

"Ap…APA!?" Teriak Karin nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Hanya gadis berkacamata itu yang memberikan reaksi cepat menanggapi apa yang dikatakan pemuda tampan dihadapan mereka ini. Sementara 2 rekannya yang lain terlihat santai dan biasa saja.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam balutan sharingan sempurnanya. Ditatap begitu dalam dan intens oleh pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya, tentu membuat gadis berkacamata itu harus berkerja ekstra menahan debaran jantungnya. Dia sangat suka Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan begitu sexy di matanya.

"Sakura seorang ninja medis. Dia diperlukan dalam rencana kita…" ujar pemuda raven itu memberikan penjelasan. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berkacamata di kelompok mereka.

"Kita sudah punya ninja medis. Dan juga shinobi tipe persepsi. Jadi kita tidak butuh gadis tak berguna itu…" maki Karin. Kelihatan jelas, dialah satu-satunya yang menentang Sakura masuk dalam tim Taka bersama mereka. Suigetsu malah terlihat lebih asyik bermain-main dengan pedang besarnya, sedangkan Jugo hanya diam mendengarkan.

Karin bersumpah dia melihat kilatan amarah di sepasang sharingan sempurna yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu. Meski gadis itu tak mengetahui apa sebabnya.

"Apa ada yang peduli pendapatmu, Karin?! Kalau Sasuke sudah memutuskan gadis itu bersama kita, maka dia akan bersama kita…" kata Suigetsu dengan santainya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari gadis berkacamata disebelahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju! Aku tidak mau bersamanya…!" teriak Karin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang gadis yang menjadi rivalnya dalam memperebutkan cinta sang Uchiha.

"Ini hanya soal cemburu heh?! Kau cemburu karena Sasuke mengajaknya…hahaha…" tawa Suigetsu. Dia tahu benar perasaan gadis berkacamata itu pada pemuda tampan sang ketua tim Taka. Meski sang pemuda tampak tak peduli dan mengabaikannya.

Karin, shinobi wanita tipe persepsi dengan spesial chakra dan ninjutsu medis unik klan Uzumaki itu melayangkan pukulannya ke arah rekan setimnya,Suigetsu .Suigetsu pun menangkis pukulan gadis itu dengan pedang besarnya.

"Ingin bertarung…? Boleh juga…" ucap pemuda pembunuh dari desa Kirigakure itu sambil bersiap mengambil posisi siaga. Jugo hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bosan seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Hentikan…" titah sang Uchiha dengan balutan suara dalam sedingin es. Sharingan sempurna semerah darah itu menatap kedua rekannya dengan aura membunuh yang kental terasa.

Karin juga Suigetsu segera menghentikan aksi mereka saat dirasa perbuatan mereka hanya akan membuat murka sang Uchiha. Tak ada yang berani membantah karena mereka menyadari kemampuan Sasuke jauh diatas mereka semua.

"3 hari lagi…kita berkumpul dan melaksanakan rencana…" ujar pemuda raven tampan itu dengan tenang.

"Dari yang ku dengar, Kazekage Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara telah berada di Konoha dalam rangka pembentukan tentara shinobi tetap dari gabungan 5 desa seperti saat perang besar…" kali ini Jugo yang buka suara.

"Aku tak peduli… kita tetap pada rencana semula…" jawab Sasuke datar. Seolah itu bukan masalah bagi mereka.

"Masalahnya tak akan semudah itu Sasuke…" ucap Suigetsu sambil mendelik ke arah gadis berkacamata yang melempar death-glare padanya.

"Yang ku inginkan hanya satu… membuat petinggi negara Hi. Si tua bangka Koharu dan Homura berlutut meminta maaf di depan makan Itachi dan…"

"Dan…?" Karin mempertanyakan kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke saat pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama saat mengenang sang Kakak yang selama ini ternyata begitu menyayanginya lebih dari hidupnya sendiri.

"Dan… menghancurleburkan desa menyedihkan ini, Konoha beserta isinya…"suara itu begitu dalam, dan dingin, juga sarat akan kebencian.

-0000-

Gadis musim semi itu menggeliat dan membuka mata. Lalu menemukan dirinya telah berbaring di kamarnya. Sontak, gadis itu terbangun dan duduk. Mengingat setiap detail kejadian semalam di kuil rahasia milik klan Uchiha.

Sakura masih dapat mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Sentuhan pemuda itu, ciumannya yang bergairah, desah nafas mereka yang memburu, hasrat yang menuntut penyalurannya, hingga peluh-peluh penuntasan nafsu birahi mereka. Gadis itu masih dapat merasakannya dengan nyata.

Dekap hangat pemuda raven itu, sepasang onyxnya yang terlihat ragu juga ketakutan. Bibirnya yang tak henti menggumamkan kata yang kau takutkan, Sasuke? Apa yang membuatmu terlihat ragu? Apa yang kau sesalkan?

Menyesalkan engkau dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu?

Tiba-tiba gadis merah jambu itu menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatap lekat ke arahnya dari sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu, pemuda cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah dilupakannya hingga sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" ujar gadis itu pelan. Sang pemuda tak bergeming dan tetap menatapnya intens. Seolah tak perlu berkata. Karena kata tak cukup menyampaikan makna dari apa yang tengah dirasa. Dan biarkan hanya sepasang mata sempurna itu yang berbicara.

Sakura mendekat ke arah pemuda tampan itu. memeluknya dengan hati yang sarat akan kelegaan yang begitu dominan. Pemuda itu masih disini… seolah meyakinkan apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang mereka lalui bukan hanya halusinasi dan mimpi.

"Yokatta ne~ Sasuke…" ucap gadis itu penuh syukur. Air mata bahagia tumpah dari sepasang emerald nya.

"Apa kau bahagia…?" bisik pemuda tampan berambut raven itu sambil menatapnya. Seolah ingin mengenyahkan ragu. Seolah ingin mendapat kepastian dari segala tanya.

"Bahagia…?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Dia tak ingin menyimpulkan sendiri maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kau bahagia…bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi, dengan suara makin pelan hingga hanya berupa desahan. Namun, meski sekilas, gadis itu bersumpah melihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan datar itu.

"Tentu aku bahagia bersamamu, Sasuke…ini lebih terasa… bagaikan mimpi daripada kenyataan untukku…maksudku…maksudku… aku…tak pernah …berpikir…atau berharap…kau akan membalas perasaanku…" ucapnya gugup. Wajah gadis itu terlihat semerah helaian soft pink yang jatuh tergerai menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Pemuda raven itu mendekatkan dirinya. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut dan mendekapnya semakin erat dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih… ima made arigatou…" ucap pemuda itu, sebuah perkataan sederhana yang terdengar tulus berasal dari jiwa.

-0000-

Hokage kelima mengumpulkan semua ninja setingkat Chuunin dan Jonin di lapangan desa. Karena sebentar lagi, Konoha akan mengadakan pertemuan besar yang melibatkan 5 desa untuk membahas masalah tentara gabungan dan perjanjian aliansi yang tampaknya akan membentuk era serta sejarah baru di dunia Shinobi yang penuh pertempuran.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena ada yang harus ku katakan…" ucap satu-satunya Hokage wanita itu dengan suara lantang dan tegas. Meski seorang wanita, kharisma serta kemampuan Tsunade Senju tak ada yang meragukannya.

"Aaahhh laparnyaa~ aku bahkan belum sarapan…" keluh Chouji Akimachi. Pewaris klan Akimachi ke-16 itu terlihat kelaparan sambil memegang perut buncitnya. Shikamaru Nara, kawan karib yang berbaris di sebelahnya pun menyodorkan roti yang sejak tadi dikantonginya.

"Nih…ambillah…aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya…" ujar Shikamaru malas-malasan. Sementara Chouji menerimanya dengan binar bahagia.

"Hei Chouji…kalau makan terus, kau akan tetap gen~…ummpphh ummmppphh…" sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino Yamanaka, gadis kunoichi yang juga sekelompok dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru buru-buru membekap mulut pemuda dari klan Inuzuka itu.

"Bodoh… Baka otoko…" ejek Ino sambil menjitak kepala pemuda yang setia bersama anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Hei Hinata… kau jangan diam saja… bela aku dong!" pinta Kiba kepada gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang sekelompok dengannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Makanya… jangan sok…" ucap Shino Aburame, pemuda misterius pengendali serangga yang selalu menutupi wajahnya yang juga merupakan teman sekelompok Kiba Inuzuka dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Saat semua melebur bersama dengan kelompok mereka semasa kecil, justru kelompok 7 tempat dimana Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai yang masih terlihat canggung. Mereka hanya terdiam seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Gadis merah jambu itu sungguh tak enak hati melihat Sai, Kakashi sensei dan Naruto. Mereka menutupi kejadian penyerangan yang dilakukan Sasuke demi melindungi pemuda raven itu. Meski sang Uchiha justru tak memperlihatkan wajah menyesal ataupun bersalah.

'Kau tak apa?' tanya gadis musim semi itu dalam gerak isyarat kepada pemuda berambut hitam berwajah manis yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Sakura sengaja tidak menggunakan suaranya karena itu akan memancing kemarahan sang Uchiha yang kini berdiri sangat dekat di sampingnya.

Sai membalasnya dengan wajah penuh senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajh manisnya dan disertai anggukan kecil. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah pulih dan tidak apa-apa.

Raut lega di wajah Sakura berganti cemas saat dilihatnya pemuda raven itu sempat menoleh sekilas ke arahnya. Mungkinkah pemuda itu tahu dia sedang berbicara dengan Sai?

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis musim semi itu di dalam hati tampaknya mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda raven di sebelahnya menarik pinggang gadis itu agar merapat ke sisinya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang menatap mereka dengan seribu tanya.

Ino terperangah tak percaya. Sasuke, pemuda yang juga dulu sempat membuatnya dan Sakura menjadi saingan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, kini tampak begitu intim dengan sahabatnya itu. di satu sisi gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu merasa iri karena lagi-lagi kalah langkah dengan sahabatnya. Namun juga di sisi lain merasa lega karena akhirnya gadis merah jambu itu menemukan akhir bahagia dari perjalanan cintanya.

'Aku juga harus melangkah maju dan memikirkan kebahagiaanku…' gumam Ino dalam hatinya. Diam-diam sepasang sapphire miliknya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah penuh senyuman itu. Sai.

"… karena itu, untuk menyambut petinggi dari 5 desa dan juga petinggi Negara Hi, kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan mempertimbangkan kemampuan dan keefisienan waktu…" jelas Tsunade.

"Tim 1. Naruto, Hinata, Shino dan Lee. ketua Kotetsu…"

"Tim 2. Sakura, Sai, Chouji dan Shikamaru. ketua Izumo…"

"Tim 3. Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Kiba. Ketua Kakashi…"

"Ada yang keberatan…?" tanya Tsunade sambil mendelik tajam. Memperhatikan satu per satu wajah-wajah shinobi hebat Konoha dihadapannya.

Sebuah tangan teracung. Menunjukkan keberatannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpa Sakura…" ucapan tegasnya, membuat semua mata tertuju pada sang Uchiha dan gadis berhelai merah jambu yang berada begitu dekat di sisi sang pemuda

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	14. Chapter XV

**Odes lagi lagi mau ngucapin makasii buat readers setiah CFIL yang udah selalu menantikan kelanjutan fict ini dan ngasih odes semangat ekstra buat ngapdet terus. Sekali lagi makasii #Peyukketjup**

**Oohhiiyyaa, ppsssttt~~ ini udah chap chap terakhir sebelom ending loohh. Jangan smpe kelewatan yaa **

**Sign **

**Odes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XV)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T – M**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Sakura…" satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan gadis merah jambu yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Semua mata mendelik penasaran, apa ada yang terjadi antara pemuda raven berwajah tampan itu dengan gadis musim semi yang telah sejak lama mencintainya? Mungkinkah kesabaran sang gadis telah mampu meluluhkan hati sang pemuda?

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menuruti keegoisanmu Sasuke… waktu kita sempit dan terbatas. Satu jam lagi, para petinggi dari negara tetangga akan sampai perbatasan negara Hi. Itu artinya kita yang harus mengambil alih dan membantu pengawalan mereka…" Ujar sang Hokage wanita dengan ucapan tegas. Mendengar jawaban dari pemimpin desanya, sepasang onyx milik sang Uchiha mendelik tajam tanda tak suka.

"Kalau begitu aku tak punya alasan untuk ikut serta…" balas Sasuke dengan nada final. Karena setiap ucapan Uchiha adalah keputusan akhir bagi mereka yang mendengarkan.

"APA KAU BILANG…!?" sembur Tsunade dengan raut marah. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu lebih memilih mengikuti perasaannya ketimbang misi yang diberikan?

Satu tangan teracung, berusaha menyela kemarahan satu-satunya Hokage wanita Konoha.

"Maafkan saya Hokage kelima, ijinkan saya bicara dengan Sasuke…" sela Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu berusaha menengahi ketegangan yang dominan terasa diantara mereka.

"Baiklah. Kuberi waktu 5 menit, Sakura… sementara yang lain, bersiaplah!" titah sang Hokage kelima.

"Siap!" mereka pun berpencar sesuai dengan tim yang telah ditentukan. Hanya menyisakan Sakura dan pemuda tampan berambut raven di depannya.

Sasuke memandanginya. Dengan tatapan onyx sedalam samuderanya. Dengan ketenangan yang tak pernah bisa gadis itu baca.

"Sasukeee…" panggil gadis musim semi itu lembut dengan tatapan emerald yang sebening air itu berusaha menyiram bara api di sepasang manik sang Uchiha. Pemuda itu diam saja.

Pelan, Sakura menyentuh lengan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu. dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sakura masih tak percaya perasaan sepihaknya selama ini pada pemuda itu akhirnya berbalas.

"Kumohon…" pinta Sakura dengan nada yang sanggup meluluhkan setiap pria yang mendengar permohonannya. Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya, tangan pemuda itu bergerak, menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Konyol sekali Sakura…aku tak ingin pergi tanpa dirimu tapi kau justru memohon sebaliknya…" ucap pemuda tampan itu dalam balutan suara sedingin es.

"Aaahh tidak..bu..bukan begitu…" jawab gadis musim semi itu terbata, karena begitu takut menyinggung perasaan sang pemuda.

Lalu Sasuke meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan,mendekapnya begitu erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Nanti malam kau harus menerima hukuman…" bisik pemuda tampan itu yang sukses membuat gadis di pelukannya merona dengan pipi bersemburat merah.

Di lain pihak, Ino menghampiri Sai yang tampak sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk misi kali ini. Meski merasakan gugup yang luar biasa, gadis berekor kuda itu berusaha menutupinya dengan seulas senyuman gembira.

"Hai Sai…" sapa Ino riang. Pemuda di hadapannya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang memang selalu tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Yaa nona Yamanaka…" balas pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Panggil saja Ino…" ujar gadis itu tak enak hati karena pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya ini masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Sai menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan.

"Eemmmm..hhmmmmm…" Ino tampak ragu dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Entah mengapa lidanhya terasa begini kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda di depannya itu heran.

"Aaahhh begini…anu…hhhmmmm…aku ingin berbicara denganmu…" karena gugup, gadis bermata sapphire itu tidak dapat menyampaikannya dengan baik.

"Kau sedang bicara denganku sekarang…" jawab Sai lembut. Membuat Ino semakin berdebar dengan wajah makin memerah. 'Oh Kami-Sama..tolong aku…'desah Ino dalam hati.

"Aaaahh iyaa…" gadis itu sengaja menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sai menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. 'Ayolah Ino…sekali ini saja…beranilah!' tekad gadis itu.

"Begini Sai… bagaimana kalau selesai misi ini kita pergi main bersama?" akhirnya, gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu dapat mengatakan tujuannya. Dia memang ingin sekali dapat pergi main berdua dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aaahh…kencan?!" tebak Sai sambil tersenyum menggoda. Oh Kami-Sama, rasanya gadis itu ingin menghilang saja saking malunya.

"Ahhh..emmm..i..ii..itu…mmmm…" Ino kebingungan menjawab tebakan yang terlalu gamblang dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"Boleh juga…" ujar Sai dengan senyuman yang belum pernah gadis itu lihat. Senyuman itu…terasa berbeda dengan senyuman yang selama ini selalu terukir di wajah manis pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Selesai misi, kutunggu di taman selatan Konoha. Sukses yaa untuk misi kali ini…" seru Ino riang sambil melangkah pergi dengan diiringi senyuman lembut pemuda itu. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga hingga sinar bahagianya terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin inilah 'musim semi' yang tepat untuknya. 'Lihat saja jidat. Aku akan menyusulmu untuk berbahagia bersama pemuda yang ku cinta… ' ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

-0000-

Tim 1, Tim 2 dan Tim 3 bergerak!

Mereka semua berpencar ke perbatasan Negara Hi dengan Negara tetangga. Tim 1 menjemput Raikage , tim 2 menjemput Mizukage sedangkan tim 3 menjemput Tsuchikage.

Mereka harus memperkirakan jalur yang aman dilewati oleh rombongan sepanjang perbatasan. Karena ini merupakan pertemuan krusial bagi dunia shinobi dimana mereka akan membentuk aliansi hingga tak akan ada lagi pertumpahan darah antar Negara dan desa.

Sebuah tujuan mulia, sayang selalu ada pihak yang tak menginginkannya.

Otogakure lah yang paling menentang terjadinya aliansi antar desa shinobi. Mereka beranggapan aliansi bertentangan dengan tujuan dan jalan hidup shinobi. Karena shinobi diperlukan sebagai alat untuk saling membunuh, bukan untuk saling menandatangani perjanjian damai.

Tim Taka tahu pasti akan hal itu. Mereka berencana memanfaatkan para ninja Oto untuk menyerang Konoha dan para pembesar Negara tetangga yang akan datang ke sana untuk beraliansi.

Tim 3 yang diketuai Kakashi Hatake, mencium adanya gerakan berbahaya di depan mereka. Mereka mengandalkan indra penciuman tajam para anjing ninja, Akamaru mlik Kiba Inuzuka dan Pakkun, anjing ninja kepunyaan Kakashi.

Lelaki berhelai perak yang juga mantan ketua Anbu Konoha itu memberikan isyarat berhenti pada timnya karena bahaya semakin mendekat. Kiba, Tenten dan Ino terlihat cemas namun tetap waspada. hanya Sasuke yang terlihat tenang meski berada di barisan paling depan bersama Kakashi. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain, membuat barikade perlindungan pada Tsuchikage dan rombongan.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tsuchikage dari dalam tandu.

"Ada pergerakan musuh tuan… tapi kami akan segera membereskannya." Jawab Tenten dengan hormat.

"Arah jam 2…" Kakashi memberi aba-aba menggunakan tangannya.

SYUUTTT SYUUTT SYUUTT~~

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, puluhan kunai datang dari arah yang telah disebutkan sang ketua. Mereka membuat gerakan menghindar dengan tetap memberikan perlindungan pada Tsuchikage dan rombongan.

Melihat musuh yang cukup banyak dan di luar perkiraan, Kakashi memerintahkan Kiba, Ino dan Tenten untuk membawa pergi Tsuchikage dan rombongan terlebih dulu. Sementara dia dan Sasuke akan berusaha menahan mereka disini. Mereka mengangguk mengerti kecuali satu orang yang sejak tadi terlihat bagaikan patung dewa disana. Tenang dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda itu terlihat bagaikan lukisan latar disana. Tanpa pergerakan apa-apa. Sepasang Onyx nya hanya menatap bosan ke arah pemandangan di depannya.

"Pergilah…!" perintah Kakashi pada Kiba, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Kiba lah yang memimpin rombongan dengan Ino dan Tenten memback-up bagian belakang. Kiba mengandalkan indra penciumannya yang telah jauh berkembang untuk menemukan rute yang aman bagi mereka dari serangan musuh yang semakin mendekat!

Para ninja Oto yang menyerang mereka rupanya yang setingkat Chuunin dan Jonin. Tentu saja melawan ninja tingkat tinggi sebanyak itu, dengan berbagai macam kemampuan dan garis keturunan khusus membuat seorang Kakashi Hatake agak kewalahan.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah muridnya yang telah beranjak dewasa dengan kemampuan yang jauh melebihinya. Tapi pemuda yang dipandang justru bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke sama sekali tak membantu Kakashi dalam menghalau musuh. Bahkan bila diserang, dia hanya menghindar seolah meremehkan. Dengan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu jurus pun bahkan sharingan pun tidak digunakan!

"Sasuke…" desah Kakashi pada mantan muridnya itu yang bahkan sekarang enggan memanggilnya guru. Masih tenggelamkah engkau dalam gelap bencimu, muridku?

Kakashi mengeluarkan Chidori elemen petir karena harus menghadapi banyak musuh sekaligus, namun itu tak cukup menghalau semua musuh. Akibatnya, ada beberapa ninja Oto yang mendekat ke Tsuchikage dan rombongan.

Tenten mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan perlawanan dan menyerang, untuk memberikan waktu bagi Kiba dan Ino untuk membawa rombongan Tsuchikage ke tempat yang aman.

"Kalian pergilah…" ujar gadis berambut cepol itu sambil mengeluarkan gulungan berisi perlengkapan ninja rahasianya. Lalu dengan satu tarikan, gadis itu menyerang kawanan musuh yang kian mendekat.

Sial bagi gadis manis itu karena musuh dapat menghindar. Tenten tak kehabisan akal, dia pun menyerang lawan menggunakan taijutsunya. Meski tak sehebat Rock Lee, gadis itu juga lumayan menguasai seni bela diri tangan kosong itu berkat didikan keras sang guru, Guy Maito.

Seorang gadis melawan 5 orang ninja setingkat Chuunin dan Jonin negara Oto, tentu tak mudah. Karena itu Tenten tak sempat menghindar saat sebuah pedang yang dihunuskan musuh menembus perut sebelah kanannya.

Gadis itu seketika roboh bersimbah darah. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu, sontak bergegas menghampiri Tenten secepat kilat. Namun langkahnya di tahan oleh seorang ninja yang menggunakan topeng seperti topeng Anbu milik Konoha. Orang itu tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng dan jubah tebal.

"Sasuke… tolong bantu Tenten!" teriak Kakashi panik, tidak hanya karena gadis itu telah kehilangan banyak darah, tapi juga karena langkahnya terjegal ninja misterius ini.

Pemuda tampan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu hanya diam, seolah tak mendengar teriakan mantan gurunya. Gerakannya hanya terfokus menghindar dari serangan musuh tanpa sekalipun balas melawan.

"Sasuke…!" teriak pria berhelai perak itu. Antara marah dan khawatir dengan keadaan gadis bercepol itu. kesempatan yang digunakan oleh ninja misterius di depannya untuk menyerang dengan pedang besarnya.

Kakashi tahu senjata itu. itu merupakan salah satu dari 7 pedang negara satunya milik Zabuza Momochi, pria yang dijuluki Iblis dari Kirigakure. Mengapa orang ini memiliki pedang Zabuza?

Nampaknya bukan hanya Kakashi yang kaget, tapi juga Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu merasa sedang terjadi kesalahan. Sebagai ketua Taka, dia tentu tahu timnya menjadi dalang dibalik penyerangan ini. Tapi seharusnya, menurut informasi yang dia terima, yang seharusnya menghadang rombongan Tsuchikage adalah Karin. Tapi kenapa justru Suigetsu yang muncul? Kemana gadis berkacamata dengan chakra uniknya itu?

Kakashi menahan serangan musuhnya ini sambil meminta Pakkun mencari Ino dan meminta gadis kunoichi itu segera membawa pergi Tenten menuju Konoha. Pakkun pun segera melaksanakan perintah Kakashi dan menemukan Ino serta membawa kedua gadis itu mencari jalan yang aman menuju desa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu ikut menyerang sang ninja misterius bertopeng. Mereka saling beradu, Sasuke menarik katananya yang kemudian ditahan oleh pria bertopeng yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke sehingga membuat gerakan untuk menjauh dari Kakashi dengan tetap berpura-pura bertarung dengan sang pewaris Uchiha.

"Dimana Karin…?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Namun Suigetsu tahu, pemuda raven itu marah karena merasa dibohongi.

"Hei…jangan salahkan aku. Dia memaksa ingin menyerang Mizukage…" jawab pemuda itu santai. Iris onyx Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi sepasang sharingan sempurna paling kuat sepanjang sejarah klan Uchiha.

Suigetsu menciut juga melihat perubahan di bola mata pemuda tampan itu. karena setiap kali sang Uchiha mengeluarkan sharingannya, semua tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Baiklah…bukan Mizukage yang diinginkan Karin. Tapi gadismu. Sakura Haruno.." jawab Suigetsu dengan nada serius.

Kilat kemarahan terpancar di sepasang sharingan sempurna itu. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mantan gurunya yang tampaknya juga masih kewalahan menahan musuh yang cukup banyak.

"SASUKE! Mau kemana kau..!?" teriak pria berhelai perak itu sambil menghindar dari serangan musuh.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Lalu berbalik menatap mantan gurunya yang dimatanya tampak menyedihkan karena tak mampu membereskan musuh sendirian.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menemanimu bermain, Kakashi…" jawab pemuda tampan itu sambil menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Kakashi merasa tak punya pilihan. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya menyelesaikan masalah di depannya. Pria berhelai perak itu menarik pedang peninggalan sang Ayah, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba dari punggungnya dan mengaktifkan kedua sharingan di matanya yang merupakan pemberian teman satu kelompoknya dahulu,Obito Uchiha.

"Maju…akan kubuat kalian merasakan kenapa aku disebut Kakashi si ninja peniru...!" ucap pemuda itu dengan raut serius dalam balutan sepasang sharingan yang terlihat menakutkan di matanya.

-0000-

Tim 2 juga mendapatkan serangan serupa. Puluhan ninja Oto setingkat Chuunin dan Jonin tiba-tiba menghalang misi mereka. Untung Shikamaru segera memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

Mereka harus berpencar. Dengan ketua Izumo dan Chouji yang bertugas membawa rombongan Mizukage ke tempat yang aman. Sementara Sai, Sakura san Shikamaru menahan pergerakan mereka.

Disinilah Shikamaru membuktikan diri sebagai shinobi jenius berintuisi tajam dengan IQ diatas 200. Dia sengaja memecah belah kekuatan musuh sehingga mereka dapat menghadapinya satu persatu.

Kagemane no jutsu milik klan Nara sukses.

Chougiga tehnik menggambar Sai pun berhasil mengalahkan musuh.

Begitu juga dengan tehnik pukulan berdaya hancur besar warisan Tsunade yang diturunkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Wanita memang menakutkan…" gumam Shikamaru Nara saat melihat gadis merah jambu itu memamerkan pukulan maha dahsyatnya. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu pernah merasakan pukulan Sakura.

"Sekali lagi kau menjelek-jelekan Sasuke, aku tak akan menahan diri…" ucap Sakura setelah melayangkan pukulan kerasnya yang membuat pemuda itu terpelanting cukup jauh saat mereka pertama berjumpa sebagai rekan di kelompok 7. Saat itu Sai mengatakan Sasuke emang orang lemah yang pergi ke tempat Orochimaru untuk mencari kekuatan dan mengkhianati desa.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan menjangkau tubuh gadis musim semi itu, menariknya jauh ke dalam hutan. Begitu cepat hingga baik Sai maupun Shikamaru hanya bisa terhenyak. Sosok berjubah yang tertutup rapat itu membawa pergi Sakura.

Jauh di dalam hutan yang masih di dalam wilayah Negara Hi, sosok itu melepaskan Sakura. Dan membuka jubah penutup yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu Karin!

Kedua gadis yang memiliki rasa cinta yang sama. Kedua gadis yang sama-sama mencintai Uchiha terakhir di dunia, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hallo gadis aneh…" sapa Karin sambil memamerkan senyum sinisnya. Sakura terhenyak sesaat, namun seketika raut wajahnya menegang. Sakura tahu gadis ini. Satu-satunya wanita di tim yang dibentuk Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendam pada kakak semata wayangnya Itachi.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Sakura. Dia tak suka gadis ini. Mungkin karena perasaannya sebagai wanita terlalu peka hingga dia mengetahui gadis di depannya ini juga mencintai orang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Karin menyeringai aneh. Sepasang diamondnya yang berlapis kacamata terlihat berkilat.

"Aku…ingin…membunuhmu…" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang sarat akan kebencian.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Berada tepat ditengah keduanya. Memelototi sang gadis berkacamata dengan kemarahan yang nyata.

Karin merinding melihat sharingan sang pemuda berkilat marah. Dia menyukai pemuda yang penuh dengan aura pembunuh ini. Dia menyukai sensasi dingin saat sepasang sharingan itu seperti melumat dan mencabik dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalamnya. Gadis berkacamata itu memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Membunuh gadis itu…dia hanya akan menjadi penghalangmu Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya akan menjadi penghalang kita!" teriak Karin marah.

Mendengar kata-kata gadis di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke murka. Berani sekali Karin mengatakan ingin membunuh gadisnya? Sedangkan untuk disentuh selain dirinya saja, pemuda tampan itu tak rela.

Sasuke melangkah sambil menatap intens gadis berkacamata di depannya. Hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahan langkahnya. Tangan milik gadisnya.

"Biar aku selesaikan urusanku dengannya…" ucap Sakura dengan raut dan nada menantang. Karin menyeringai puas.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang, gadis aneh…" ucap Karin bersemangat sambil mengambil posisi siaga.

Pertarungan 2 gadis yang sama-sama mencintai pemuda yang sama. Ini lebih dari sekedar pertarungan memperebutkan cinta sang Uchiha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	15. Chapter XVI

**Fict ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Karenanya odes berterimakasih atas readers yang berkenan meninggalkan ripiiunya. Sebuah kehormatan untuk odes menerima apresiasi sedemikian besar dari kalian, Minna no readers **

**Odes sangat tersanjung dengan antusias kalian yang demikian besar menunggu dan menantikan kelanjutan fict ini meski hasilnya masih selalu dirasa kurang memuaskan. Sekali lagi terimakasih.**

**Buat yang nge-flame odes, di fict manapun yg odes apdet, harus gentle. Tunjukin muka, tunjukin karya. Kalo masih ngeflame dengan akun abominable yg dibuat dr planet Pluto sih, mending ngomong sama tembok aja. Odes bukan gak menerima kritik, tapi kritik sekalipun harus disampaikan secara santun dan beradab **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Criminal Fall In Love**

**( Chapter XVI)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Original Character in NARUTO**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : ****M for save**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort, violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah pertarungan 2 gadis yang sama-sama mencintai sang pewaris sejati sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha…

Yang satu adalah gadis teman masa kecilnya. Yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak lama. Selalu memendam rasa untuknya meski selalu diacuhkan. Gadis yang rela menahan segala rasa sakitnya sendirian.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah gadis yang selalu mendukung sang pemuda apapun yang dilakukannya. Termasuk mendukung aksi balas dendam pada satu-satunya saudara lelaki sang Uchiha. Gadis itu selalu siap mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sang pemuda idaman.

Kini keduanya siap berhadapan. Dengan kekuatan seorang kunoichi didikan Sennin pengobatan legendaris Tsunade Senju, melawan chakra unik tipe persepsi klan Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno Vs Karin!

Karin dengan sikap angkuh menantang, yakin sekali dapat mengalahkan gadis aneh di depannya ini. Dia tak rela, bila Sasuke mengajak gadis itu bergabung dengan tim Taka. Dia tak pernah rela membagi perhatian sang pemuda dengan gadis lain.

Sakura pun bersiaga. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa gadis berkacamata ini membencinya. Meski dia tahu perasaan Karin pada pemuda cinta pertamanya. Sakura tahu mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sasuke sendiri hanya melihat keduanya dalam balutan sharingan sempurna. Meski dia marah karena Karin lancang menantang gadisnya. Dan meski dia khawatir Sakura akan terluka. Namun dia membiarkannya, karena itulah keinginan mereka berdua.

Tangan Karin bersiap membentuk segel, tangan Sakura terkepal bersiap menghancurkan. Keduanya akan memulai pertarungan…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan gerakan Sakura. Menyembunyikan gadis itu di balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu adalah anggota tim 7 yang lain, yang berasal dari Ne Anbu. Sai.

"Sai…" desah Sakura pelan. Pemuda di depannya ini menoleh sekilas dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Pakkun mencarimu Sakura chan… Tenten terluka parah dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha bersama Ino. Keadaannya kritis dan mengkhawatirkan…" kata Sai pelan. Kata-katanya tertuju pada gadis musim semi yang berada di belakang punggungnya tapi tatapan matanya lekat menatap Karin dan Sasuke. Memberikan gerakan perlindungan bagi si gadis musim semi.

"APA!? Tenten terluka?" ujar gadis itu tak percaya. Sakura menjadi bimbang antara menlanjutkan pertarungan dengan Karin atau menolong Tenten. Tapi dia tak boleh ragu. Untuk inilah dia memutuskan menjadi seorang kunoichi dibawah didikan langsung sang Sannin pengobatan legendaries, Tsunade Senju. Untuk tidak membuat temannya terluka dan mengobati setiap luka mereka.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap pemuda tampan yang hanya diam bagaikan lukisan sang dewa itu. sepasang sharingan sempurna itu menatapnya dalam. Dengan pandangan yang juga seolah mencabik pemuda yang berlagak menjadi tameng bagi gadisnya itu.

"Pergilah…" uajr pemuda tampan itu sambil memberikan anggukan persetujuan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian melesat pergi.

Kini hanya mereka bertiga di hutan ini. Sai menatap keduanya. Memikirkan hal yang terburuk. Jika mereka berdua bersama menyerangnya, kemungkinannya lolos dan tetap hidup hanya 1 %.

"Kau juga pergilah, Karin…"ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedingin es. Gadis berkacamata itu langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke saat tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya disini. Pertarungan ini adalah milik sang Uchiha.

Mereka berdua. Berdiri berhadapan. Kedua pemuda yang berasal dari desa yang sama. Dengan berada di kelompok yang sama. Dengan teman-teman yang juga menyayangi keduanya. Namun jalan hidup yang mereka pilih, sungguhlah berbeda.

Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya yang tak pernah bisa dibaca, kemampuan membentuk segel secepat kilat, kemampuan sharingan sempurna terkuat sepanjang sejarah klan Uchiha, hingga rinnegan sang Rikkudou Sennin yang kini tertanam di mata kirinya. Sai tahu, sehebat apapun kemampuannya, dia tak bisa mengalahkan sang Uchiha.

Namun Sai tetap tenang. Pemuda itu tetap memasang topeng tersenyumnya sekalipun wajah pemuda tampan di depannya sudah menyiratkan aura membunuh yang kental terasa.

"Aku benci pengganggu…" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aaahh maafkan aku Sasuke kun… aku hanya membantu Pakkun mencari Sakura…" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Meski senyuman kini terlihat agak ganjil di wajah manisnya.

SEEEETTTTT

Sasuke mendekat begitu cepat ke arah Sai. Hingga tanpa sadar, sang Uchiah telah ada tepat di hadapannya.

Sasuke berusaha mencengkram Sai. Namun Sai tidak kalah cepat unuk menghindar dari serangan pemuda tampan itu. Mereka saling menyerang menggunakan taijutsu, meskipun bukan sama-sama ahlinya. Taijutsu Sai dapat mengimbangi Sasuke.

Sai mendapatkan celah untuk menahan gerakan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda manis itu memiting tangan Sasuke ke belakang dan menguncinya. Hingga dia berada di belakang pemuda raven tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Sasuke? Teman-teman sudah sejauh ini untuk membawamu pulang ke desa. Tak bisakah kau berbuat yang menentramkan hati mereka. Terutama Sakura…" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Sakura? " desis pemuda tampan itu dengan nada tak suka.

"Dibanding denganmu, aku mungkin tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi dibanding denganmu juga, aku yang paling mengerti perasaannya…" ucap Sai dengan berani.

Dia sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Dia yang paling tahu perasaan Sakura, juga bagaimana gadis itu rela menanggung rasa sakit sendirian, tidak hanya fisik tapi juga hatinya. Sai tahu bahkan gadis itu rela mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi membawa kembali pemuda cinta pertamanya ini ke desa.

Dia juga yang yang paling tahu rasa sakit hati yang harus ditanggung gadis musim semi itu kala dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke pasca mengalahkan Kaguya. Sasuke mengatakan tak tertarik saat Sakura menyatakan cinta. Gadis mana yang sanggup menahan rasa pedihnya setelah selama ini sudah berusaha namun selalu diabaikan.

Karena itu,Sakura rela hanya berdiam diri dengan semua ulah yang Sasuke buat di desa. Apapun akan dilakukan, agar pemuda tampan itu tak pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai pahit mendengar kata-kata Sai. Pemuda itu telah membuka lagi memori lamanya di masa-masa dia mengabaikan gadis merah jambu yang selalu setia menantinya apapun kondisinya.

"Kau menyukainya…?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sang Uchiha tidak lagi menyembunyikan kilat kemarahan dari sepasang sharingan sempurnanya.

Sai hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke yang marah berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sai namun gagal. Pemuda manis itu menahan tangannya cukup keras.

Seringai kejam muncul di wajah tampan pemuda keturunan terakhir salah satu klan paling kuat sepanjang sejarah terbentuknya shinobi. Klan Uchiha.

Bukan hanya seperti itu kekuatan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan disebut pewaris sejati sharingan jika dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan taijutsu level dasar saja. Kedua pupil terkutuk itulah senjata paling mematikan bagi setiap lawannya.

Tiba-tiba Sai sudah terperangkap dalam genjutsu Sasuke. Karena yang sejak tadi ditahan tangannya oleh pemuda manis itu adalah klon bayangan pemuda tampan itu. Sedangkan sang Uchiha yang asli, hanya berdiri diam mematung dengan memamerkan sepasang sharingan dengan bentuk kelopak bunga mekarnya.

Sai panik saat pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Karena dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu terperangkap genjutsu pengikat sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendekat. Dengan katana yang telah di keluarkan dari sarungnya. Pedang itu memiliki ketajaman sempurna karena sang empunya menambahkan chidori elemen petir disana.

Bohong jika berkata dia tidak takut pada aroma kematian yang kian mendekat. Mungkin jika ini memang akhir hidupnya. Sai dapat menerima itu semua. Setidaknya, untuk ukuran dirinya yang hanya merupakan anak terbuang dari Ne Anbu, bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok 7 dan memiliki teman serta guru saja sudah membuatnya senang. Tak ada lagi yang dia inginkan di dunia.

Aaahh tidak, jika saja dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar dari dewa kematian yang kian menjejakkan langkahnya, dia ingin sekali saja menepati janjinya yang masih terhutang pada gadis berambut kuning bermata sapphire itu. yaaa, dia ingin sekali saja pergi bermain bersama Ino Yamanaka.

Tapi tampaknya janjinya itu tak dapat dia tepati. Dan akan tetap menjadi hutang yang tak terbayar pada gadis manis itu. gadis manis yang selama ini diam-diam memperhatikan dan memiliki rasa untukknya.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menghujam jantung Sai dengan katana miliknya. Darah segar seketika menguar, membasahi tak hanya katana milik sang Uchiha, namun juga hakama yang dikenakannya.

Seringai puas jelas terpancar dari wajah tampan kriminal level S itu. satu orang pengganggu sudah dia enyahkan. Dia yakin pemuda manis dengan wajah penuh senyuman itu takkan bisa bertahan hidup karena Sasuke sudah menusuknya tepat di bagian vital yang tak mungkin disembuhkan bahkan menggunakan ninjutsu medis level tinggi sekalipun.

"Kelompok 7 hanya ada aku, Sakura dan Naruto…tidak ada kau disana…kau tidak pernah ada!" bisik Sasuke tajam tepat di telinga pemuda yang sedang meregang nyawa tepat di depannya.

-00000-

Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Tenten sesampainya di rumah sakit Konoha. Ternyata memang luka gadis bercepol itu lebih parah dari yang dia duga. Dan lagi Tenten sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Nyawanya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Ino sendiri sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama semampunya. Hanya saja, darah Tenten tak berhenti mengalir. Itu membuat kondisinya semakin lemah.

Sakura tak membuang waktu lagi. Jika hanya ini cara menyelamatkan rekannya, Sakura akan menentang larangan gurunya, Tsunade untuk sekali ini saja.

Tehnik ninja pelepasan bayangan, Souzousaisei.

Sakura sengaja mengeluarkan cakra berjumlah besar yang selama ini disimpan di dahinya. Seperti ajaran sang guru yang merupakan sannin legendaris di bidang ilmu pengobatan. Dengan adanya tehnik ini dia dapat membagi chakra kehidupannya dengan Tenten. Ditukar dengan memperpendek usianya sendiri.

Karena itu ini adalah tehnik rahasia para kunoichi. Hanya segelintir yang menguasainya. Termasuk Sakura.

Kondisi Tenten berangsur membaik setelah Sakura membagi energi kehidupannya pada gadis itu. sekarang Tenten berada dalam kondisi stabil.

Sakura lega melihat kondisi Tenten yang membaik. Karena itu dia bergegas mencari Ino untuk mengetahui kronologis kejadiannya.

Sakura mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit Konoha, namun gadis manis bermata sapphire itu tak dia temukan. Sakura pun bergegas mencari ke seluruh desa. Dengan mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri yang masih lemah pasca pengobatan daruratnya pada Tenten.

Gadis musim semi itu menemukan sahabatnya di taman selatan Konoha. Terduduk diam sendirian. Dengan wajah tak karuan. Antara sedih, senang dan penuh harapan.

Tentu Ino sedih melihat Tenten harus terluka di depannya. Tapi sekarang dia senang karena Sakura berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa gadis manis bercepol itu. dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu penuh harap seseorang untuk menepati janjinya.

Yaa, Ino menunggu Sai. Pemuda yang belakang ini sering mengusik dirinya. Senyumnya, rambut hitamnya yang selalu tersisir rapi, juga wajah manisnya yang mampu membuat Ino meleleh dan tak berhenti memikirkannya.

"Cepatlah datang Sai… cepat datang…." Senandung Ino riang. Antara cemas dan menunggu penuh harap agar sang pemuda pujaan cepat datang menepati janjinya. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan. Mengenai apa yang selama ini dia pendam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


End file.
